Behind These Blue Eyes I'm Broken
by Valkryiee
Summary: The Cullen's moved to New Baltimore and met Anna who found out there Vampires. But when a night goes terribly wrong the volturi comes and meets Anna for the first time and supsects that she knows about them, and gets tangled up in Anna's horrible life.
1. There are no words for this

Chapter 1:

I was running ignoring the pain that my bare feet felt as I hit some sticks the wrong way, but I told them to shutup and kept running. I saw an open road and ran towards it. I grabbed my phone that surprisingly didn't fall out and dialed my best friends number. Renesmee Cullen.

I looked behind me and kept biting my finger nails. I squinted my eyes to see if there was a street name anywhere, but it was next to impossible because it was raining hard and I was crying. The ring stopped and someone answered it. I didn't wait for them to answer as I started to go into hysterics.

"Hello Carlisle can you come get me," I said my voice shaking as I began looking behind me and trying to talk calmly and quietly.

"Carlisle isn't here right now their out camping," A male musical voice said. His voice had no hint of worry or any other feeling. My heart sank as my only hope vanished. " Well can you come get me," Someone grabbed my waist and threw me to the ground. "NOOOOOO!" I screamed, threw sobs, at the top of my lungs. I kicked him where the sun don't shine and got up and began to run but another guy grabbed me and pinned me to a tree and I gasped for breath.

"That wasn't nice," He said and hung up the phone. I closed my eyes as my hope of surviving vanished. " I thought we said that if you called for help we would kill you," I smelled alcohol in his breath he was so close. I saw five visible shadows and knew I wasn't getting out of this alive. But I sure as hell was going to try. I head butted him and turned around and ran back where I came. I could hear their foot steps close behind me. Branches were scratching my legs and were stabbing my feet. It was the worst pain I have ever felt in my life.

The foot steps got closer and I forced my self to run faster and faster. They weren't doing that again. I wont let them. I thought furiously trying not to think about what happened a few minutes ago. His hands on my legs, laughing uncontrollably. _No Anna stop, keep running. _

I turned around and saw nothing but woods. Where were they? My heart beat sped up and I slowed to a stop. I grabbed tree branch and held it like a bat. I started to hear laughter. I was surrounded. No your not, your not surrounded unless there all around you and you would have seen them in front of you. A rational voice said in my head.

I turned around and began to run but then I fell on the ground and tasted dirt in my mouth. I glanced up ignoring the pain to see four people standing in front of me. All of them were pale with red eyes. The one closest to me was big like Emmett with brown hair. The one next to him was tall and had blonde hair that looked horrible with his pale skin. The other two were in the back and were around my age, they both held blank expressions. One was a girl with blondeish hair while the other was a boy with brown hair.

I was rescued. I could have cried with joy but I knew what they were. Vampires. And not just any vampires the Volturi. Renesmee told me they were coming to check up on her and stay for a month. She said that if they knew that I knew what they were I would be dead. I mentally shuddered at the thought. How weird I was being saved only to die if they found out. How ironic.

The big guy helped me off the ground and I fell into him. He was hard a rock and was cold. He pushed me aside and walked towards the woods looking around. I immediately felt embarrassed I was standing there in a short sleeved shirt with pink underwear on that was glittery and said 16 on the butt. Wonderful.

After a minute or two he turned around and grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the woods and into the car.

"Thank you," I whispered and sat in the back with the two kids my age. I looked out the window absentmindedly. They didn't say anything but kept looking forward.

"Where do you live?" One of them asked. I didn't say anything. I didn't want to go home. My mom would surely yell at me and ground me. And my dad, who knows what he would say or think. I haven't seen him since I was five.

I shrugged and closed my eyes. Not wanting to know what I looked like to them. They didn't have any expressions on there face so I had nothing to go off of. My long brown hair was probably a mess, had red hickeys all over me. I shuddered at the thought.

I made a fist and dug my nails into the palm of my hand. _They_ did this to me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to cry, especially in front of them. Then a flash went across the blackness of my eyes.

_He smiled at me ignoring my pleas for him to stop. His dark eyes held no regret or remorse in them just happiness. _

My eyes shot open. _No! No! Stop it Anna_. I screamed at my self. I brought my legs closer to me and wrapped my arms around them. I laid my head on my knees and allowed some tears to fall down on my cheek. The shock wore off of what happened a few seconds ago as a new shock sank in. _I was raped. _God how could I let that happen? Anger shot threw me. It was all my fault if I was at home studying like I should have been that wouldn't have happened.

My phone started to vibrated. I didn't look up as I took it out I looked up. It was my mom. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. I sniffled a little and answered it.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU," Ha yeah right.

"I'm at Renesmee's house mom, I'm staying the night," I said my voice was shaky but mom didn't notice. They wouldn't mind. I do it all the time. After a few minutes I hung up and threw my phone on the floor. I'm done. I'm done with life, school, and boys.

* * *

**a/n: What did you think? good? bad? REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	2. FML

I walked in their house, and I felt like a ghost like there was someone else in my body and I was looking in. Like Melanie was with Wanderer in The Host. The said something but I wasn't listening. I walked upstairs and turned on the light in the spare room a.k.a. My room. I stood there and took it all in. The walls were painted blue and my bed spread had lots of different blues and greens. I opened my dresser and found pajamas that covered up most of my body and walked into the bathroom. I froze when I saw my reflection. It was worse than I thought. There were hickeys everywhere and I had scratches an nail marks on my skin from struggling so much. I burst into tears and threw the glass vase at the mirror. I started to cry harder and kept gasping for breath. I held on to the sink to keep me from falling on the ground and on the broken glass.

I breathed in and out trying to calm myself down, and with out looking at my reflection again I took off the little clothing I had left and stepped into the shower.

I grabbed the wash cloth and started to scrub every part of my body. I could still feel his touch and his saliva. I scrubbed until my body was red then I moved onto my hair.

After about 30 minutes I stepped out and got changed into black over sized shirt and blue Eeyore pants and walked back into the bedroom. I took my Ipod off the charger, turned off the light and crawled into bed and let the song crushed by Lesley Roy fill my head and I started to cry. I punched my pillow a lot and even screamed into it. Somewhere in between screaming and crying I fell asleep.

_I walked along the paved road with my hands shoved in my jean pockets. I didn't want to go home. Not yet. I sat on a bench and started to think of what I could do. I could go to Jacobs house. Nah hes probably with Nessie and the Cullens hunting. I wrapped my sweatshirt around my body as the cold fall wind came. _

_I felt someones hands on my waist and opened my mouth to scream but it was stiffled with his hands. _

"_Shutup," He said and dragged me into the woods._

I sat up painting and moved my hair that was plastered to my sweaty head. There was a knock on the door and someone came in. It was Renesmee. She was tall and had brown hair the same length as mine. She walked over and sat on the side of my bed. I felt Someone else sitting by my feet. Probably Jacob. We didn't say anything. I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears from coming.

"Esme's making dinner," She whispered finally. " Do you want me to bring you some?" I wanted to say yes but couldn't remember how to speak and my head felt too heavy to move. So we sat there in silence. I felt Jacob and her both get up and a few minutes later the door closed.

I Sat up and ignored my body screaming at me to stop, and walked over to the window sill and opened it. The cold autumn breeze filled the room, I climbed out and held on to the ends of the window. My heart beat sped up and I closed my eyes.

I sighed and climbed back inside I closed the window and turned around. Alec was standing there, with a blank expression and with a plate of food that didn't look appetizing. He set the food down on my bed and turned around and walked out.

I walked over to the food and threw it at the door. God I was so weak. Ugh. I sat on my bed and felt tears go down my face. I looked at the alarm clock it was midnight. I closed my eyes. I have school tomorrow. I got up and looked at my self in the mirror again. Makeup defiantly wont cover this up. The door opened and Rosalie came in and gave me a hug. Yes you read that right Rosalie gave me a hug. I tried to push her off not liking human touch at the moment. She released me and smiled.

"Don't worry I will take care of everything,"


	3. Silence

**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies  
Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
****The silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown  
~Shattered- Trading Yesterday**

My heart beats with the force of one thousand and one bass drums. One beat, it seems, for each emotion I'm feeling at this exact moment. Pain. Sorrow. Anger. vulnerable. Regret. Cut off. Insecure. and Scared. I am what you would call an emotional wreck.

Rose didn't tell me what she met by her taking care of everything and knowing Rose that scared me a little. I wrapped my arms around my legs and watched the fire dance in the fire place. I was in the library, away from everyone else. Everyone else went to work or school leaving me alone with the Volturi.

I stood up and I wrapped my arms around my body and walked straight to my wall. It wasn't just filled with books but movies too. And they were all vampire ones. I think that's why I figured it out so quickly. I'm a total vampire buff.

I slid my finger over all the movies. Buffy The Vampire Slayer seasons 1-7. Nah Im not in the buffy kind of mood one movie caught my eye instantly. Van Helsing. I took it out and smiled faintly. I turned around and I gasped. Sitting in one of the chairs in the fair right Alec was reading a book. Actually it was one of my favorites, vampire academy.

"So you like vampires do you?" He asked simply not looking up from his book. Creeper. Shit he suspects that I know. Calm down Anna he can hear your heart beat. My moth felt too heavy so I nodded. He looked up and smirked. Shit. I tucked my hair behind my ear, walked out and went down stairs and put Van Helsing in the DVD player and hit play.

I sat on the leather couch and pulled my legs up to my chest. Alec, and Felix all sat next to me and looked at the TV. I didn't know that they were actually watching it until they smirked at a few spots that were suppose to be jumpy. I wasn't enjoying this at all what so ever. My body was tense like Felix, Or Alec, both were sitting next to me, would kill me at any second. I got up and turned it off when the credits came and put it safely back in its case. I looked out the window. It was a nice Autumn day you could go outside with out a coat it was so nice. I walked to the door and opened it and I felt warm air on my skin. It felt really good.

"Where are you going?" Felix asked. I ignored him and walked out of the house and towards the field in the back. I didn't hear them but they were most likely following me. I laid down and watched the clouds move. I closed my eyes and felt tears go down my face.

"Can you please just leave me alone," My voice sounded like I just got back from a concert.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," I sighed in irritation I didn't open my eyes to see who it was and to be quit frank I didn't care, I just wanted him gone. I breathed in and out ignoring him or at least trying to.

_I started to scratch his arms and dug my heals into the ground to slow him down. We stopped suddenly and he dropped my hands. I stood up and tried to run but he grabbed my waist and pulled me back into him. I felt tears go down my face and my heart beat faster. He kept one hand on my waist while the other stroked my brown hair out of my face. _

"_Your going to be no fun are you?" he asked and I smelled the alcohol in his breath. He chuckled and threw me on the ground. I tried to crawl away and ignored the pain from the rocks and sticks. I screamed as I felt pain go through my back. I felt hands on my arms and I spun around quickly and faced the man who got me. He was at least twenty-two, black hair and dark eyes. He smiled and started to kiss me. _

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" I screamed loudly and tried to get him off me. Someone grabbed my arms so I wouldn't hit him. Then he started to unbutton my jeans._

I sat up instantly and was gasping. I was still outside but it was darker outside. I ran my hands threw my hair and closed my eyes. _Your okay now, Anna calm down._ I felt cold hands on my back and jumped back.

"Don't touch me," I said warningly to Felix who was sitting next to me. He nodded and looked at something far away in the woods. I looked where he was looking. At first I couldn't see anything but then could see two figures walking towards us. One was a girl with blonde hair and the other was a boy with blondish hair. It was Rosalie and Demetri.

"Anna I think you should go inside," I was too shocked to even move. I thought Rosalie hated the Volturi so why would she be having one on one time with them. "Alec get Anna inside now," I felt cold hands on my arms and jumped back defensively. He didn't care that I didn't like to be touched but grabbed my arm and ignored my protests and pulled me into the house and into my room. He let go of me and closed the door.

I started to rub my arm that was surely going to be bruised.

"I'm sorry but you wouldn't listen," he said with no emotion in his eyes or voice. I stood there awkwardly not really knowing what to do. "You should go to bed,"

"No," I said quickly and shook my head. Then I heard voices from down stairs.

"Why did you do this Rosalie. You broke the tready," Carlisle said not angry but like he was trying to understand her motavations.

"I did it for her, besides it wasn't me-" Then I couldn't hear anything. It was like my hearing was turned off. The room started to spin and then it was dark.

**

* * *

**

Felix sent Alec because he could take away senses and he didn't know what would happen in the house.

Alec took away Anna's hearing because of where Rosalie was going with her argument. And then he slowly made Anna's vision go away which caused her to get dizzy.

Hope ya liked it ch. 4 next.

What did you think? REVIEW!!!!!!!


	4. Home Sweet HomeHA!

I woke up on my bed and surprisingly didn't have any scary dreams. Just happy ones, the ones I use to have. I was in candy land. I felt good and for the first time happy. I sat up and saw Jasper in the corner. Well that explains it.

"How are you feeling?" He asked smirking. I frowned.

"What happened with Rosalie? Why was Carlisle upset?" This time he frowned.

"You ask a lot of questions," I nodded in understandment. _They_ must still be here. "Your moms here," He said after a moment of silence. I got out of bed so fast that my head started to spin and I almost fell but Jasper supported me. I shrugged of his hands and started to yell quietly.  
"What? Why?"

"Because she hasn't seen you in three days. Today is October 24," I have been asleep for two days? He smiled which sent a wave of emotions through me. "Be nice,"

"Like I have a choice around you," I took a breath and forced a smile on my face, grabbed a scarf and walked towards my doom.

My mom was standing in the living room with Esme and Carlisle. While Emmett and Edward were talking with the Volturi in the kitchen. Or arguing. I couldn't tell. My mother looked at me angrily as Jasper and I walked down the stairs.

"Thank you for watching Andormeda," My mom said coldly. I winced when she said my name. I didn't like it it was weird. She didn't like the Cullens, she was jealous of them all.

"Oh no problem any time," Esme said smiling.

* * *

"Where's David?" I asked. David was my moms boyfriend who constantly worked but when he was home it was nice. My mom didn't ground me as much.

"At work," She said snappily.

"Well there's a surprise," I said bitterly finally then my mother exploded.

"You should be more grateful Andromeda, David works very hard so you can have all the things you want." I snorted. The things I wanted involved having Embry, Seth, Jacob, Quil and the Cullens over and spending some time with my dad; I wasn't exactly the most materialistic person in the world.

"All I want is to have the guys over," I said and her lips thinned.

"I have told you Andromeda that under no circumstances will you have a boy over at your house let alone seven."I scowled.

"Come on Mum, I'm sixteen, I can make my own decisions," I pleaded.

"Then number of calls I got from the school, and the pictures on your my space clearly show you can't" she said and I rolled my eyes, same old argument again and again.

"Well maybe if you let me had some freedom I wouldn't have to make the most of my free time when I'm out of this house."

"Or maybe you'd just test it to the limits. Speaking of which why didn't you come home yesterday? I told you to come home." She said as she pulled into our driveway. I didn't answer straight away and instead went inside and shut the door behind me and went to sit it the kitchen.

"So why didn't you come home Andromeda?" She asked again. "I specifically told you to come home for yesterday!"

"And I told you that I didn't want to come home. I wanted to stay with my friends."

"So you're choosing your friends over your family?" She asked and I sighed. Why did she have to make everything about _her?_

"No mum, I just wanted to spend some time with my friends as I'm not allowed to see them at all when I'm here!"

"You spend the whole school year with them," She said completely missing my point.

"There my friends, they make me happy, I want to see them! You always used to let Jared see his friends!"

"Jared's friends did not make her get about ten detentions every year. I have told you that I do not like you hanging around with them!"

"And I have told you that I'll make my own choices."

"I only want what's best for you." She said scrubbing the kitchen counter so it was ridiculously clean.

"How do you know what's best for me? You don't know me. I'm not the girl you wanted me to be but I am who I am so get over it and let me be!" I yelled and stormed up the stairs slamming the door behind me.

Home sweet home....

HA.

* * *

what did you think????? REview


	5. She Read My Texts!

_What's happenin Nessie?_

_Really bored. Missing you all. TALK TO ME_

Anna_ xx_

I waited for fifteen minutes before giving up on getting a reply and turned back to my math book. My mother was only happy when I was studying and I was only happy when talking to my friends so we had an agreement that it was okay for me to text them as long as I studied, and as long as mom never actually realized that I was writing to them and just thought that I was being the good girl and studying.

It has been a five year long tradition and its how I manage to get through most of the year without doing any work; I spend two weeks learning the text books off by heart- joy. I had finished the history book by the time I got a reply and I was reading the Biology book instead when I finally got a reply. I smile came to my lips for the first time in weeks as I read it.

_Hey Anna!!!!_

_We're all at the Cullens (even Leah!) We're having a water balloon fight but instead of using water we're using a different colour dye each. But the others are inside. Loseres. What are you up to Anna?_

_Jake, Embry, Seth, and Leah!!!!!!!_

Tears came to my eyes but I blinked them back, they were all having fun without me. What wouldn't I give to be at the Cullens running around getting covered in dye? I sighed and put the letter on my desk deciding against replying. It would only make me feel worse about being left out. I looked back to my Biology book and sighed. I wanted to be outside, to be free! I opened the window and let the light breeze hit my face, it was refreshing and calming and sort of addictive. I wanted more and more to be outside now.

I opened the door of my bedroom and slid down the hallway. I knew that mom was in the lounge and David was at work so all I had to do was get past the lounge which was easy enough. I crept into the kitchen quietly and opened the door and then I was free out in the open.

I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and ran towards the car.

I turned around and stopped to see my mother standing on the porch glaring at me.

"You are meant to be in your room." She said. "You are meant to be studying." I rolled my eyes waiting for a lecture. "I just received this," She said holding up a paper that held all my texts from our stupid phone network which. I didn't say anything I was to shocked she stole my Text and didn't want to get into an argument.

"Andromeda, I told you not to sent texts to your friends while grounded, and who is this Leah anyway?" She asked me sternly.

"You read it?" I asked shocked. "You read my own texts!?!?!" I asked hating the stupid plan we got.

"How else am I supposed to know what's going on in your life, you never tell me,"

"BECAUSE YOU NEVER ASK!" I yelled.

"Andromeda there is no need to shout," My mother said only infuriating me more.

"YES THERE IS. YOU HAVE OBVIOUSLY BEEN UP IN MY ROOM, GOING THROUGH MY THINGS AND READING MY TEXTS! IT'S MY PERSONAL STUFF MOM YOU'RE NOT MEANT TO GO THROUGH IT."

"I am your mother. I can do what I like," She said and I scowled at her.

"So that's your excuse for treating me like a prisoner in my own home? Not allowed out. Not allowed contact out. Not allowed to do anything but study!"

"You are allowed contact out, just not with those boys."

"LEAH IS A GIRL!" I screamed.

"Well from the way she comments on how 'Good Scott looks topless,' she is not the type of person you want to hang around with." This interested me slightly, who was this Scott who got into Leah's well protected heart. Then I realized that this meant mom had read the entire content of the text and I was angry again. What if it said something about vampires or werewolves. Great

"For god's sake mom. Why don't you just go and read my god damn diary?"

"Language Andromeda."

"Don't call me Andromeda. I hate that name mom. Why can't you just call me Anna like everyone else in the world?"

"Because I named you and I named you Andromeda," I scowled and chucked my keys onto the ground, "Be careful with your belongs!" My mom snapped.

"Why it's not like I'm allowed to use my car. I've been grounded for saying how I feel, I'm not allowed outside. I just want to make my own decisions is that too much to ask?"

"I'm grounding you for the rest of the summer and taking away your phone. You can stay in your room and think about what you've said."

"I haven't even started on what I want to say!" I yelled and she had that, mother knows best look on her face. "So I might as well let it out so I have something to think about!" I explained and she turned around to face me. "I hate this house. I hate being trapped. I hate being called Andromeda. I hate my room. I hate work. I hate not having anyone to talk about and I hate every single weekend because I have to come here! You know nothing about my friends or my life mom because you never asked, because you didn't want to get to know them because of what you've heard. Well guess what mom? All the girls in my grade, except Renesmee and a few girls, are stuck up bitches who won't give me the time of day. The guys are great mom, they make me smile when I'm feeling down, they can always cheer me up, they put up with my complete madness and I put up with there's. There's Jake, he's a bit of a weirdo, and so is Emmett really. Quil and Edward are the sensible one and Embry is the quite one. And Leah, she's amazing, she's always truthful, kind, honest, ultra observant, and helps you out when your in a jam. You see Mom you don't know any of this because you don't ask! Because you don't care about me you just care about the fact that I be successful even if I'm not happy so you can show me off like Jared."

"Go to your room Andromeda." She said sharply and I could see the anger in her eyes. "I don't know how you dare suggest I don't care. All I ever do is care." She said and I rolled my eyes and stormed up the stairs. I hated her she is the only person in the world, besides my dad, who can bring out this kind of anger it doesn't matter what kind of mood I'm in it always happens.

* * *

**As always please review..it makes my day**

Return


	6. The Devil Is here

I had got tired of the arguing and eventually just submitted to what she wanted. I sat up in my room and studied all my waking hours. Before I had been dealing with my problems in sections; manageable chunks of problems but now with all day to think about how I should have done things differently and stuff they had all built up on me and I felt really crappy all the time.

Any time something bad happened I ended up shaking uncontrollably and crying until I fell asleep. Sometimes I was allowed out for meals, but then I just moved my pile of boiled (and bland) vegetables around the plate. Not eating anything. Truth was I didn't really feel like food, all I felt like doing was falling asleep or studying. My mother's punishment of solitary confinement had worked surprisingly well, I was quite, obedient and I studied none stop but she still couldn't work out why I wasn't happy. I guess I was okay with studying. It stopped me from thinking of what happened last week.

I could have told her if she asked. But she didn't and then I realized something. Life was pointless. Grades were pointless. Everything was freaking pointless.

I started sleeping for about thirteen hours every night to pass away the time, but it wasn't a nice deep easy sleep I was haunted by memories and I woke up at regular intervals, sweating and often hyperventilated.

The full enormity of what had happened to me settling in. I didn't like it one bit and so I did the one thing I was allowed to do and throw myself into my books ( and not the fun vampire ones. She grounded me from those to. So I read all of the academic books) I'd read all of them twice and I had now finished all the questions and written a few essay style questions myself. My mother, delighted with my efforts had brought me some practice papers which I had dutifully finished. She had then presented a fresh stack of books for me every week and I soon knew more than the teachers about the Exam courses.

"Andromeda, its dinner time!" My mother called from downstairs and I got out of my bed and trudged down the stairs slowly. I did everything slowly now, it was easier. I slumped down at my seat and my mother turned her bright smile to me. "Would you like carrots of beans?" I really didn't know. I hadn't a clue, I liked carrots but then I'd had them yesterday and it was unhealthy to have two of the same thing in a row. Beans were quite nice but I'd had them the day before and I didn't really fancy them much.

"You decide," I said to mum and she looked at me carefully. "You said I always make bad decisions so you decided for me!" I said with more energy in those words than I had used in days. David smiled slightly and even my mother didn't look totally put out. She put a pile of carrots and beans on to my plate and I stuck my fork into a carrot and began to chew. It was, as expected bland.

"You go back to school on Tuesday," David said and I nodded slowly chewing on my vegetables. "Three days," He said watching me and I nodded.

"Yes David, I can count." I said slowly taking a sip out of my juice.

"Are you excited," David said and I shook my head, it was the truth, I was too worked up about how pointless anything was to get excited about anything.

"What about seeing your friends?" I shrugged.

"I mean as I haven't been answering their texts for two weeks they probably aren't happy with me," I said giving my mother a look. She had kept, and read, all my texts from my friends and hid my phone somewhere secret. "So I won't have anyone to talk to, but I guess I'm used to that. I will also most likely spontaneously com-bust as soon as I get outside from lack of sunlight or die of shock when I see someone who isn't related to me but, oh well, at least I studied."

"Now, now Andromeda I thought you'd stopped all this ridiculous answering back," My mother said ad my dad stifled a laugh.

"Now mother, if you think about it I gave up talking." I said and she considered this for a moment. "But I thank you for wasting two weeks of my life and making me depressed." I said putting my knife and fork down on my plate. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do!" I said falsely brightly and I could swear David said "That's my girl," There was an awkward silence in the room. My mom looked up at me.

"Andromeda your father is coming to vist this week," It felt like the whole world stopped, and I felt my breathing grow slower. I looked at her shocked.

"Why?" was all I could manage to say.

"Because its Jared's eighteenth birthday," I glared at her.

"Is that the only reason?" I asked, she nodded slowly. "Of course it is. And you couldn't find it in your heart to refuse him?" I asked coldly.

"Anna!" David said shocked.

"No, I couldn't Andromeda. I can't take your fathers son away from him," I laughed.

"Whatever. I don't even care. So when is he coming here?" The front door opened and in the door way was Todd McAllister. I glared at him. This sucked.

* * *

**SOOOOO what do you think**


	7. Another World War

To say my dad and I didn't get along was a huge understatement. It was like saying Hitler disliked the Jews. Like werewolves didn't get along well with vampires. Like the Romanians and the Volturi were not on the same page.

It was horrible when he would come over. It was like another world war was going on. Why do we hate each other? You might ask. Well its because he is a sexist pig.......well towards me anyways. As soon as he found out I was a girl he started to pack and was never seen again. He would only come back to see Jared and that was every once in a while.

And every time he was here I would be at Nessie's. Which sucked cause I was grounded which meant I was going to be more mad and more depressed now cause of his comments, and not to mention a few things would brake here or there. It was like a competition between us to see who could break the most stuff. I would usually break the first thing then it was on. It was really horrible.

I glared at him and said the first snappy thing that came to mind.

"Your still alive, I see," I said nonchalantly and took a bite of my green beans. He glared right back at me.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked ignoring my mother who was asking us to night fight. Fat chance that was. I waved it off with my hand.

"Oh nothing," But then I turned to face him. "It's just I thought you were dead seeing as how you never come around," He raised his eye brows and started to yell a little.

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Yeah your hear when Jared has something important but when I have something important like my sixteenth birthday your never here. You always have something better to do. Like I'm not important. I guess we all know who your favorite child is," I said raising my voice every second. I stood up as he got closer.

"That's because your not important. At least not to me. And Jared is my favorite child," He said getting into my face.

"Why?" I whispered not feeling very superior when he could pretty much throw me into the wall without even trying. Sure I'm tall. I'm taller than most of my friends, ( 5'8' to be exact), but I'm skinny and don't way that much.

"Because he's not a slut with hickeys all over them," He said taking off my scarf. I froze and I heard my mother gasp. I backed up slowly and closed my eyes. My dad started to walk forwards while I continued to walk backwards until I hit the wall. "WHAT WAS HIS NAME?" I didn't say anything cause I didn't have a clue and if I said that he would think I slept with random guys which was not true.

"WHAT WAS HIS NAME ANDORMEDA? OH I SEE, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW DO YOU?" He asked looking at me disgustingly. I felt my whole body shake with anger. He doesn't even know me and hes making accusations? He has no right. So I blew up.

"WHY DO YOU CARE? YOU DON'T KNOW ME AND YOU KEEP MAKING ACCUSATIONS, CALLING ME A SLUT AND A BITCH!" I said getting into his face. " FOR ALL YOU KNOW I COULD HAVE A BOYFRIEND. OR I COULD HAVE BEEN RAPED," I froze. I practically told them all that I was. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off needing to do damage control fast. "IM NOT FINISHED. AND FYI IM NOT A BITCH. I NEVER GOSSIP OR MAKE ACCUSATIONS ON PEOPLE I DON'T EVEN KNOW. LIKE YOU ASS HOLE. RENE-" I didn't even get to finish what I was saying. Dad slapped me across the face. I looked at him shock was in my eyes but my face was emotionless. Like Alec's and Jane's are all the time.

"Richard!"

"Dad!" my mom and brother both said at the same time. I stood there glaring at him and ignored the sting on my cheek. I refused to cry in front of him. I gave him one last glared and ran upstairs. I slammed my door and grabbed my lamp and threw it against my room. I glared at it for a couple of minutes then went into my moms room and went into her beer stash and took one into my room, turned up the music and drank until I went numb. Life sucks.

* * *

**A/N: I know a lot of stuff is happening to her in a short amount of time but I cant think of a chapter that would be good and wouldn't completely bore and I wanted her dad in there. But if u have an idea of a ch. That wont bore anyone but isn't as exciting as the others have been please pm me that would be great.**

**Im sooo excited I have all the chs. Planned out so far all the way to ch. 20. I might actually finish this. Yes my first finished story out of 1000 non finished ones. Loll**

**as always please review**

**Peace**


	8. Evil has many faces

**Warning warning super long chapter alert. And a big, huge, ginormous, cliff hanger. Wont update till Friday. Sorry. =] Enjoy!!**

* * *

**1 week later...**

I was finally not grounded. I walked to the Cullen's house surprised I remembered the way. My dad wanted to use my car since he didn't have one because he flew from new york to Michigan, and of course my mom said sure. Surprise surprise.

I leaned my head back and frowned when there wasn't a drop of my moms cherry cocktail left. I tossed in the woods and walked/tripped up the steps and knocked on the door. I have been drunk most of the week and my mom hasn't noticed....at least I don't think she has. Hmmm oh well.

Demetri answered the door and frowned.  
"Are you drunk?"

"Yep," I said and walked in the house. "Wheres Penesmee...Renesmee?"

"Up stairs," I nodded and started to walk up the stairs when the ground disappeared and I was looking at the ground as it came closer. I felt hands catch me and I screamed in pain. The bruise that me dad gave me two days ago still hurt like a bitch. I jumped back and hit the wall. Alec was there and looked at me shocked. I waved my hand.

"You scared me," He was still emotionless, you know one of these days I'm going to have to break that.

"That was a scare me shock that was a pain shock believe me I know," Alec said then paused. "What happened?"

"I...fell down the stairs. I've been doing that a lot lately," I said gesturing to what just happened. "Besides why do you care Mr. Emotionless," He shrugged and walked away. I grabbed the railing and missed it twice, but I got it on the third time. Like they say a third time is a charm. I walked into her room. She was looking at a magazine with Jacob. Well there's a shocked.

"Hey guys," I said and sat down next to Renesmee.

"You've been drinking haven't you?" She asked sounding disappointed.

"Why does everyone ask that?" I looked at her and sighed. "Please don't sound so disappointed,"

" What was it this time?" Jacob asked not looking at me.

"There's only one thing that makes her drink Jake don't make it sound like she does it on a daily freaking basis," She looked at me and frowned. "He's here isn't he?" I nodded and began to twist her blankets in my fingers.  
"Yeah. He is," I said my voice was shaking. She gave me a hug and I started to cry for the first time in weeks. Jacob looked at me apologetically and started to move my brown hair out of my face.

"What did he say?"

"What didn't he say?" We all laughed. I pulled away and smiled. "Thanks guys. What are you doing?"

"Were planning your guy's 5thbirthday party," He said smiling. My birthday was on a leap year and That's what Renesmee told everyone. It was funny.

"You want to talk about it?" Jake offered. I smiled and moved my hand at the request.

"Nah, lets talk about our 5th b-day!" I said. They gave me a weird looked and I smiled. "Who are we inviting?"

* * *

I woke up and felt like crap. That's the last time I drink. I sat up and held my head waiting for it to stop hurting. I stood up and walked slowly downstairs. The Cullen's were gone hunting somewhere while I was left alone with the Volturi again. Jeez do they ever hunt?

I went into the kitchen and poured a glass of water and chugged it, and took Tylenol. It helpt my head a little but not a lot. Alec stopped at the other side of the counter and watched me.

"What?"

"The Cullen's want me to take you home," I froze. "So you can get your stuff. Your staying here and your mom agreed to let that happen," He said dully.

"Fine. Whatever," He nodded and walked away. I groaned and set my head on the counter.

"Hard day?" I glanced up but kept my head on the table. Demetri stood there smiling.

"Why must you people talk to me?" I asked and covered my eyes as the light went on. "Why?" I asked tearlessly crying.

"DO you think magic exists?" He asked rubbing his fingers together. Oh I see they were going to ask me while I was hung over to get answers.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him. I jumped he was surprisingly close.

"Like magical creators ghost, vampires, werewolves, and witches," wow way to be settle. I shrugged.

"Why not. I definitely believe in ghosts, its nice to know your loved ones are watching over you and protecting you. Werewolves, there are a lot of hairy people out there so sure. Vampires, I guess. There's not the immortal thing obviously but a lot of people in the late 1700s who would use blood or drink it like Elizabeth Bathory," I shuddered when I said her name. I did a project on her and had been scared for life. "totally vain and is a total bitch," Demetri smirked and nodded in agreement. " she thought that if she bathed, and drinked human blood she would be young forever. So in that context yes. And as for witches sure I like to think there is something beyond being a boring old human," I said.

* * *

I groaned when I saw my car in the drive way.

"Oh he's home lets go back later," I said grabbing his arm.

"No were going," He said grabbing the arm that was holding his. "Why do you think they would ask me to go with you?" I frowned and told the truth.

"Because they were camping and the others didn't want to take a broken teenage girl to her house to get her things," He smiled and nodded. He smiled? Oh my gosh the world is ending.

"That and I can protect you," I raised my eye brows he couldn't protect me with out letting them know what they were. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house. It was quiet and the lights were off. Alec turned on the lights and I froze. My dad was sitting in the arm chair and looked from me to Alec smiling. Here we go.

"Alec I think you should leave," I whispered.

"So your the one my daughter was sleeping with huh?" He asked Alec who was still next to me back to his emotionless self.

"No sir," he said with the perfect tone of shock. My dad smiled and walked over pointing between me and Alec with a glass in his hand filled with wine.

"No, she just brought you over to study right? Well guess what she's to dump to study. So Anna you thought that since David, Shannon, and Jared went out to dinner you would start tramping around and bring a boy over?"

"No da-" I said obviously mom didn't tell her.

"Don't deny it Anna I hear you say and I quote, 'Oh there home lets come back later'. Come back and do what?" He asked his voice raising. I could feel my eyes water up. "huh? Your a shallow, slut just like every other girl in the world," He walked closer and poked me hard in the shoulder. I could feel Alec tense up. "That's why I left when you were born. I knew what you would become. I'm not stupid. How do you think I got your mother? She was easy just like you," That was it. I punched him in the face and pushed him before he realized what I did. He looked up at me shocked.

"Don't you dare say that about my mother!" I said jabbing a finger at him. He stood up, and it looked like he would haul me into a wall but he took one look at Alec and threw a vase at the wall and left. Swearing under his breath.

I stood there shaking not knowing if I should cry, run away, or both. Instead I started to pick up the broken vase. I felt cold hands on me trying to get me to stop. I resisted for a moment but then I couldn't see because my eyes were all wet. I turned to Alec and leaned into him and cried on his shoulder. He sat there for a moment shocked but then wrapped his arms around me and let me cry. He started to hum a song that I didn't know.

We sat like that for a few minutes and then I pulled away. I whipped my eyes and fixed my eyes on the vase.

"Sorry about that. It wasn't his fault he was drunk," I said sniffling and trying to calm down at the same time.

"Why are you making excuses for him?" I shrugged.

"Because... " I said not knowing what to say. Why did I make excuses for him?

"Is that why you were drunk Yesterday?" I nodded.

"Yeah," I said wrapping my arms around myself. He nodded slowly.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" I shrugged.

"Because he's a dead beat dad and only comes when something happens in Jared's life. And he's good to Jared. When ever he comes over he gets really happy and gets to go to these really cool places. Like he went to Italy once. Ugh I was so jealous and upset when I couldn't go. I cried for days. Because Josh, my dad, knew that, that's the one place in the world I wanted to go to. But no matter how cruel he is to me hes a good dad to Jared and I don't want to take that away from him because we don't get along," Alec smiled again. Wow twice in one day?!?! is there a full moon tonight? Weird.

"This is a little more than not getting along," I smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Every family has their issues mine just happens once in a blue moon. Thank god,"

"Well we better get going they might think I killed you," I laughed uneasily. Not funny.

"Thanks Alec," He didn't say anything but walked up stairs and into my room. I followed him up the stairs. We packed my stuff and went out the front door. He froze when we reached the end of the drive way.

"Anna get into your car," He said warningly his eyes were fixated at something in the woods.

"Now now Alec, Anna doesn't have to hide from us. We wont hurt her. You however," There were two men in front of the wood line watching us. Alec stood in front of me in a protective stance.

"Get in the car now," I didn't need to be asked twice I turned around and walked towards the car when one of the two men stopped me.

"Anna we are visiting the Cullen's and don't know where they live will you help us?" I froze. By there voices they were definitely vampires. I felt cold hands on my back as it began to push me towards the car. I looked up at Alec and you could tell it took all his strength not to turn around and rip them to shreds....literally.

"Anna, would you be a doll and let Carlisle know that Vladimir and Stefan are in town and would like to vist,"

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnnnn. Just to let you know Vladimir and Stefan are the ones who went to war with the Volturi and they now hate each other. No new updates till Friday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ohhh nooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**What will you do????**

**How will you go on???**

**How will you stop your self from going insane with all the questions in your head?**

**Let me know by reviewing haha. **

**Peace**


	9. He's what?

**Uhgggggg I couldn't resist. I had to put it up. It was sooo tempting. God I feel bad now. Well her it is the ch. That shouldn't be up until tomorrow. grr**

Vladimir and Stefan where have I heard that name before. I know Carlisle told me about them when I kept asking him questions about the fascinating Volturi. I mean the thought of a big royal family intrigued me. But I couldn't remember to save my life. Alec was driving my car that my dad left. Wait. I froze and my breathing got shallow.

"Stop the car," I told Alec. He didn't stop. I looked at him. He was glaring at the road. I punched him in the arm. Not hard cause I already knew how hard that hurt. _Emmett. _He looked at me. "Stop the car, or-"

"Or what?" He challenged.

"I will jump out of the door," I said and began to unbuckle my seat belt. He sighed and stopped the car. My attempt at getting out of the car quickly failed miserably, I fell onto the pavement but got up quickly. Alec was already out and standing next to me looking irritated.

"What?"

"My dad didn't take my car," I said trying to catch my breath from being overly worked up. He shrugged.

"And?"

"And? It was the only car in the drive way Alec! When he's too made or too drunk he doesn't drive. He storms into the woods!" Where Vladimir and Stefan came out of! I wanted to add but decided not to. Alec smiled and walked closer.

"What are you saying Anna?" He asked. Damn it. I forgot about them killing me if they knew I knew about vampires. God why was I so stupid? I started to go into hysterics totally ignoring my gut feeling to shut up. So I lied.... Kind of.

"What am I saying? I'm saying your one of the toughest and emotionless guys I have ever known. When you and your friends found me in the woods....after....after...Well you know. Your expression was blank. Most guys would have been shocked and would have called 911. but not you. So call me crazy but when two people walk out of the woods and causes a lot of emotions from you to come out like anger, pain, and hate, they must be horrible. And not to mention they came out of the woods my dad just went in," I said breathless when I was done. He looked at me blank expression again so I had to point it out. "See there you go again blank. Most people would try to shut me up and say that everything will be okay and not just stand there."

"Well I'm not going to tell you everything is going to be okay cause its not. And why do you care if your dad gets hurt or not," He said emotionless again. Ugh that's getting sooo annoying. I frowned.

"He's my dad,"

"And your his daughter and with what I just witnessed he wouldn't care if you got hurt, and neither would I," I winced. Ouch. He was right. My dad would care if I got hurt. So why do I?

"I care because I'm not heartless like you," I said coldly and just because I could I added something, "Haha You know I was beginning to think that everything the Cullen's said about you Mason's was a lie. Guess I was wrong," He smirked. Probably a false one like all the other emotions he showed today. Maybe the ones about the Romanians was a lie to.

"What else did the Cullen's say to you," I leaned forward.

"I don't know what your talking about," Then I looked into his red eyes that were looking into my blue ones. "Don't ask me that again," I said sweetly and smiled. I didn't know how well it would work seeing as how there stronger than me but I had to try.

He nodded but then blinked twice.

"I can ask you what ever the hell I want," Damn. I frowned.

"Then I wont answer,"

"Yes you will," I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah watch me," Alec turned around fast so I was behind him. But he wasn't very good at covering my sight. I saw Rosalie with Demetri walking out of the woods. But that's not all I saw. I saw red stains on their shirts. But Demetri had red stuff smired on his mouth. It was blood. Then I saw nothing my eyes sight was gone like that and I felt my head hit the pavement as I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

When I woke up my head felt worse then it was when I had a hang over. I opened my eyes slowly and saw the whole wolf pack and the Cullen's. I wasn't in my room I was in Carlisle's room where he worked on me and Nessie when we got hurt. I sat up and felt my head spin. Felix and Jane were the only ones in here and were standing as far away from the pack as possible looking very uncomfortable. Haha serves them right.

"Hey Anna how are you feeling?" Bella asked me. She was standing next to Nessie and in front of Edward while his hands were holding her close. Oh I wish I was in love like that. I didn't even get to answer her when Jane popped in.

"What do you remember?" She insisted.

"Jane your going to have to wait Anna just woke up she wont remember what happened right away," Carlisle said and smiled at me. He dug into his pocket and took out a flash light and shinned it into my eyes. I winced. "Sorry," He whispered. Jane started to tap her foot impatiently. I tried to ignore her and focused on something else. I noticed Rosalie wasn't here. So to practically answer her question I asked a stupid question.

"Wheres Rose?" Carlisle smiled knowing I knew why she wasn't here.

"She came back from camping and went upstairs to lay down," Alice cursed under her breath obviously not liking what her older sister was doing. I asked another stupid question.

"Is she okay?" Carlisle nodded.

"Just a headache," The room got tense and uncomfortable when I mentioned Rose. I nodded. Carlisle stepped back from doing mental tests and the Jane went at it.

"What do you remember," I sighed wondering what I should tell her.

"Alec and I went to my house and there was a huge argument between me and my dad," I frowned and Jacob cursed under his breath and his hands went into a fist. " When we left there were these two guys waiting. Named Vladimir and Stefan," I looked at Carlisle. "They said they were going to vist you guys soon," Jane stopped pacing and looked at me, and Felix who was leaning up against the wall froze. "Anyways so Alec gets me into the car and about half way there I," I paused and acted like I was trying to remember. "I...I don't remember sorry," Jane frowned like she knew I was lying. "Why do you want to know," She shrugged.

"Just curious," Then she walked away with Felix following her. But the room was still tense, I looked at Renesmee who was looking like she wanted to tell me something badly.

"Whats the matter Ness?" I asked. She bit her lip and shook her head. "Guys?" Alice sighed and sat on my bed.

"Your father is.....Dead,"

* * *

**A/N: DOn't worry my rule of terror will end shorltey Anna and her life will be sorted and be back to normal....some what. **

**Questions I would love to see answered in the reviews as the story goes on. I know theres not a lot to answer but if you can answer one please do so: (will be put at the end of every ch.**

**Who's your favorite character?**

**Who do you think Anna will fall for? (vampires, Werewolf, or Human?)**

**Which member of the Volturi do you think will find out that she knows about them first? **

**Who would you like to see more of?**

**What do you think will happen on the Volturi's first day at school? (Answer this cause it will be in the next, next, next chapter. And please tell me I'm really curious.)**


	10. I killed him

I didn't know how to react. My heart started to beat really fast, and my breathing became shallower. The heart monitor began to beep really fast. Esme held my hand and started to brush my hair away. It felt really good. I squeezed her hand.

"Calm down Anna," She said. After being called Andromeda for so long I forgot that Anna was my name. I shook my head. _It was his fault. He knew they were dangerous. He knew I was right. But he didn't go back. He might as well have killed my dad him self. He is as evil as the Cullens said he was. He needs to pay! _I threw the blankets off my body and got off the bed. I ignored how dizzy I was and Carlisle telling me I needed to rest and went to find the murdering ass hole Alec.

He was talking to Jane and I walked over to him and shoved him. He looked shocked and Jane glared at me. I felt pain go threw me but I channeled it into anger.

"You killed him!" I said threw my teeth since the pain was getting stronger. I felt warm hands on my arm, I wiggled out of their grip and folded my arms.

"I don't know what your talking about," Alec said with the same emotionless expression. Jane looked suddenly interested, but the pain she was causing was still present.

"The hell you don't," I got into his face. I was so close that if either of us moved an inch or two we would be touching. "I told you to go back that something didn't feel right but you wouldn't listen! You would rather someone be killed then you doing the grown up thing and go back even if that met running into the two guys that killed them! Because you guys are enemies and want to kill each other!" He jabbed his finger into my shoulder.

"You don't know anything about it so keep your mouth shut," He said warningly. I laughed. God I was being such a bitch lately. What the hell? I use to hate arguments and would try to play the peace maker all the time....Oh well he deserved it.

"It's a little to late for that don't you think? Why did you do that huh? We could have saved him!"

"No _we_ couldn't,_ you _could though I wasn't stopping you. I just said I wouldn't go back. So really the fault is all on you! You killed him not me," Alec said I winced. That was true. I could have gone back. I felt the tears I was holding back falling slowly. I dug my finger nails into the palm of my hand and relaxed them. Alec leaned in and whispered into my ear. "How does it feel to know you killed your dad? That your a murderer?"

"UGHHH," I screamed and hit him in the stomach. I burst out crying but I didn't go up stairs I glared at Alec who had a smug little look on his face. "I hate you! I hope you burn in hell," I said and walked up the stairs, when I knew no one was watching I ran into my room and closed the door. I threw my lamp across the room. But that wasn't enough. I threw my chair across the room, I grabbed my desk and flipped it up side down. I was panting and walked to my closet and took out my bat that I used to play base ball with the Cullen's and walked into the bathroom. I looked at my reflection. My long brown hair was down like it always was but a little messier then usual. There was a bandage above my left eye were I fell, and my eyes were red from crying. My jaw was clenched and anger was clearly there in my blue eyes. I couldn't recognize myself. I was always smiling and never this angry. I guess I kept a lot of stuff locked up that it all came out like an atomic bomb.

I lifted the bat up and smashed my reflection with a warrior girl scream. I turned around and smashed my walls in. The door opened up and Felix and Jake ran in. I didn't care I still smashed everything in sight. Someone touched my arm and I swung around and Felix grabbed the bat that would have hit his face. I let go and burst out crying. I walked back and hit the wall and slid down. I brought my knees to my body and ran my hand threw my hair.

Felix and Jake sat on either side of me and didn't say anything. I didn't want them to, I hated Felix's musical voice that hid how evil they truly were. And Jacob didn't deserve to be my friend. He deserved a lot better. I was horrible. To not only Jacob but to everyone else, I was so selfish. It was all about me, me, me lately that I didn't even notice that Jake and Nessie were fighting. I know they imprinted and all but that doesn't mean every things all rainbows and butterflies all the time. And I know that they will patch things up but I mean they were my friends. I should have noticed.

Someone touched my hands and I got up and walked to the farthest corner from them.

"Go away," neither of them moved. I sighed. "Please I want to be alone," They didn't budge. "Fine, then I will," I stood up and opened the door. Jake was faster and closed it before it opened all the way. Jake was looking at me in the eyes. I smiled and looked back into his brown ones. "Please, Jake, please just leave," I didn't like doing that. I felt horrible but I wasn't in the mood and wanted him gone. I wanted them both gone.

"Sure thing, come on Felix," I blinked wow that worked. Felix looked at him curiously.

"You go I think I'm going to stay here," Jacob shrugged and left. I glared at Felix.

"Fine if you wont leave I will," I said and walked out. I walked downstairs everyone looked up and saw me pity in there eyes. Ugh. I could hear someone walking behind me. I turned around. "Go away,"

"Anna you just trashed your room your bedroom. You are not in a good state of mind to go and be by your self," Felix said. I shrugged.

"You guys will know if anything will happen," I said thinking of Demetri's, Alice's, and Edward's gift. I glanced at Alec who was staring out the window. He glanced at me, smiled, and waved. I looked back at them and started bend and unbend my knee. "See you guys later," I said and walked out. No one followed me.

* * *

**A/N: God Alec's mean isn't he? I bet you thought he was getting nicer huh? Nope not yet. God I'm so mean. Anna's life sucks. But don't worry it will get better. It may not be all Rainbows and butterflies, but it will get better. Slowly.**

**Questions I would love to see answered in the reviews as the story goes on. I know theres not a lot to answer but if you can answer one please do so: (will be put at the end of every ch.**

**Who's your favorite character?**

**Who do you think Anna will fall for? (vampires, Werewolf, or Human?)**

**Which member of the Volturi do you think will find out that she knows about them first? **

**Who would you like to see more of?**

**What do you think will happen on the Volturi's first day at school? (Answer this cause it will be in the next next chapter. And tell me I'm really curious.)**


	11. New Friend

I hated him. I absolutely hated him. I was walking down a dark rood and froze. I looked around and turned on the side street. I was walking for hours thinking about how a human could kill a vampire. I came up with nothing.

There was a single restaurant on the road and no houses. Weird. I walked inside happy to be out of the rain and sat down. I honestly wasn't that hungry. I was to angry to eat. But unfortunately Alec was right. I did kill my dad. God why did I have to keep arguing with him. Why didn't I walk away? Nothing was keeping me there.

"You okay? You look like you might break something," too late. I looked up and saw an older guy sitting in front of me. Maybe 25. I drank the water that the waitress gave me and raised my eye brows.

" What happened? You look like the kind of girl who would be happy all the time," Okay why did he care. I wanted to ask but decided not to. I shrugged.

"I was. Things change," I said in a mono-toned voice.

"What happened?" He asked again. I scratched my head and shrugged.

"Nothing. At least nothing I want to talk about," He looked at me curiously I sighed. "I've already brought down everyone in my family and in my best friends family, the family I go to to get away from everything. And now.....well," I sighed not being able to think of anything.

"Now your safe place is the bad place," He said smiling slightly and looked at his hands. I desperately wanted to shift the spot light off of me and onto something else. I bit my lip.

"Did it happen to you?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, it did. Now look at me. I'm 25 years old with lung cancer," He said putting a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. " No money, no wife, and no life," I nodded my head. He came over here to give me a lecture. Wonderful.

"I see. What happened," He looked at his cigarette.

"Nothing. At least nothing I want to talk about," He said mimicking me. I smiled. It felt weird. I scratched my arm and he frowned and grabbed it. I knew what he saw. A hand bruise thanks to my dad.

"Who did this?" I yanked my hand back.

"It doesn't matter any more," I said rubbing my wrist. He nodded and didn't say anything else. "So aren't you going to lecture me?"

"What?"

"You know about how much your life sucks and how I shouldn't make the same mistakes as you, blah, blah, blah," I said sarcasticly and took a sip of my water. He laughed.

" We all make our own mistakes and I can lecture you all I want but bad things will happen. My lectures wont stop that but hopefully you won't smoke cause it sucks," I laughed. "But I think we all need bad things to happen for us to be able to move forward and learn from them. Tell me what have you learned so far?" He asked. I looked into his green eyes and thought about it for a minute.

"I learned to trust my gut," He nodded slowly agreeing with me. " And not to trust Alec," I sighed. "And to not put so much on my family or my friends family, because it hurts them to see me like this," I started at my fingers.

"Why don't you trust Alec?" Anger shot through me and I tried to ignore it.

"Because he is an arrogant, stubborn, but head who doesn't care how other people feel," I looked up, "I hate him,"

"Everyone cares about someone some way or form," I laughed humorless.

"Not him or his sister their both emotionless brats who hates everyone," He leaned forward.

"Well maybe they are going through something and that's how they deal with it. Or maybe they went through something that made them damaged,"


	12. Back to Normal

**I'm thinking about changing the title of the story and the summary so I can get more people to read it. But my creativeness is down at the moment. Can you give me some ideas? Please and Thank yous.**

**Nessies POV**

None of us knew what to do. We all stood there shocked that Anna left. I was shocked that she looked at Edward, Alice, and Demetri when she said that 'You guys will know if anything happens' It was both bold and stupid in my opinion but she was upset and wasn't thinking strait. Jane noticed. She turned to all of us and smirked.

"Well well well looks like the shallow, useless human slipped up," She looked at Felix and smiled. "Deme-"

"Shut up Jane! Anna is not shallow," Jake said. I folded my arms and pressed my lips together into a tight line.

"Sure she is all humans are especially, girls," Jane said coldly.

"Then I guess it gets worse with old age huh, you old hag?" Jake said. Jane smile and then Jake was on the floor. His face was red and he was howling in pain. I ran over to him but Uncle Emmett wrapped his hands around me to stop me. I tried to break his hold but he was too strong. I started to cry. Seeing Jake in pain like that killed me each time he screamed. Alec turned around and then suddenly Jake wasn't in pain anymore. He was laying on the ground painting. Emmett finally loosened his grip on me and I ran to Jake's side. I turned him over on his pack and lifted him so his head was half on my chest and half on my arm. I kissed him on the head and closed my eyes to stop the tears.

"You okay," I asked him and started pat his hair back. He chuckled.

"Of course I had that bitch right where I wanted her," I smiled and looked up at Jane who had that smirk on her face. When she realized it wasn't working she glared at her brother who was sitting on the couch.

"you know you should really stop instigating her," he got off of me and smiled.

"Now wheres the fun in that?" I all of a sudden felt really guilty about the stupid fight we were having. I mean of course he has to kill vampires that's what he does, and its not like he meant to talk about it in front of me he forgot his phone was still on when his buddies came over. It was all stupid really.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," I whispered. His smiled disappeared and he held my hand.

"No I am Nessie I should have realized that the phone was still on and I was being insensitive to be going on about killing vampires when I'm dating one. I'm sorry babe," I smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. It felt good to be near him, touch him, and especially kiss him after being mad at him for a week. He obviously agreed because he was kissing me hard. I smiled at watched everyone else. No one paid attention to our little makeup. They were all trying to convince Jane, Felix, Demetri, and Alec that Anne didn't know. Esme noticed though she smiled at us and looked back at everyone else like we did. I sighed and leaned into Jake's warm body. It felt like we were in our own world, but that all ended when I was brought into it.

"Your daughter is best friends with Anna, maybe she slipped up," Jane said glaring at me. Jake got tense, I patted his hand to try and calm him down. "I knew we should have killed her when we got the chance," Jake and I both stood up.

"I didn't tell her anything, please I'm not that stupid," I was telling the truth I didn't tell Anna she guessed right. Jane looked skeptical. Jasper came down the stairs and the room became calmer. Carlisle and Jasper both walked towards the Volturi.

" Enough," He looked at Jane. "We didn't tell Anna about Vampires, or werewolves. Now can we please stop. Jane you can still stay here if you still have doubts but you have to be nice to everyone or we will have to ask you to leave," He said calmly so it didn't sound like a threat. He looked at Alec. "That means you to,"

* * *

I was so happy Jake and I were back to normal. But I was worried about Anna to much to enjoy it. I kept asking my dad and Alice every twenty minutes if she was okay. I got off the couch and walked over to my dad my eyes were hopeful.

"Anything?" My dad looked up at me and smiled slightly.

"She will be fine Nessie. Sit down and relax," Then the door opened and Anna was standing there laughing for the first time in ages.

"Anna!" I said and ran over to her and gave her a hug. I let go of her and smiled. She smiled back. And it was a real smile not one of those fake ones she always had on. I wrinkled my nose as the smell of cigarette smoke came in. I looked up and saw a man about 25 in the door way with his hands shoved into his pockets looking very uncomfortable. He had jet black ears that stopped were his ears did, and had the most greenest eyes I have ever seen. I looked at her confused.

"Everyone this is Adrian Brookes," Esme smiled and gave him a hug.

"It is very nice to meet you Adrian, will you be staying for dinner?" She asked smiling. He looked shocked but smiled back.

"Yes. Thank you Mrs. Cullen,"

* * *

**A/N: Holey BaJebus!! This is the 12th chapter!! I have never in my writting carrer have written this many chapters!! Hopefully I finish it!! But you have to promise to keep reviewing and if you haven't? WTF get reviewing!!! OR ELSE..... I will stop writting all together. Ugh. that makes me mad when people read your stories and don't bother leaving a review. I mean if you don't like there story comment it or something or tell them how they can improve there writing style Thats what review are for anyways. And it makes our day. But i was just kidding about stopping it lolll. DId it scare you? haha ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh January Fools!!!! haha im lame well im going to stop rambling now. So you can get to reviewing..**

**Questions I would love to see answered in the reviews as the story goes on. I know theres not a lot to answer but if you can answer one please do so: (will be put at the end of every ch.**

**Who's your favorite character?**

**Who do you think Anna will fall for? (vampires, Werewolf, or Human?)**

**Which member of the Volturi do you think will find out that she knows about them first? **

**Who would you like to see more of?**

**What do you think will happen on the Volturi's first day at school? (Answer this cause it will be in the next next chapter. And tell me I'm really curious.)**

**Review!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!!**

**What are you waiting for?**

**Come on you can do it just click on the button. **

**Come on its so easy a cave man can do it.**

**Click it!**

**Click it!!**

**Why aren't you clicking it??**

**Come on dude seriously stop reading all this mumbo jumbo and click the review button.**

**Seriously now. All this writting you are reading is wasting your life.**

**1 sec. you can't get back.**

**2 sec.**

**3 sec. **

**Wow you have no life if all your doing is reading this bologna.**

**haha. Cause Oscar has a way with Bologna.**

**Tehehehe. I have no life. Loll**

**Lol**

**lmao**

**lmfao**

**HAHA**

**Tehehe. Ahhhhhhh**

**Guess what if your reading this and didn't skip a head. 1.) Noooo life. 2.) You get to have a Spoiler.**

**Yes I said it A spoiler. **

**I will give you a hint of what will happen.**

**ready?**

**Okay.......**

**OMG I just saw my cousins baby today. AHhh he was soo cute. Hes two weeks old. **

**Okay thats obviously not the spoiler so here it is.....Duh DUh DUHHHHHH**

**Ready?**

**How ready are you for this TOP SECRET INFORMATION that I am giving you.**

**It is sooooo Top secret that the goverment doesn't know about it. And you can not tell anyone.**

**OMG theres someone behind you!!! Cover the screen!!!**

**Tehehe did you do it?**

**So at Renesmee's and Anna's birthday party Oliva (There BFF) tries to hook Anna up **

**with someone because Liv seems to think Anna needs a man. And that someone**

**Liv tries to hook Anna up with is at the house.**

**Now heres the test to see if you read this. **

**In the review thing you need to guess who it is Liv tries to hook Anna Up with. **

**Okay Now the future of this story lies in your hands**

**If you tell anyone I will hunt you down like Jacob would do with a Vampire.**

**=D NOW REVIEW!!!**


	13. Back to my old self

**I'm thinking about changing the title of the story and the summary so I can get more people to read it. But my creativeness is down at the moment. Can you give me some ideas? Please and Thank yous.**

**Anna's POV**

Everyone seemed to love Adrian to be quiet honest whats not to love? He is nice and charming guy. The only two people to hate him were the twins. But I didn't care. We all burst out laughing when he made a joke about the economy and the government. I think it is a good thing he is here. I think we all needed a break from all the drama that I was bringing on.

"That's so true," Carlisle said and took a drink of some water, and tried to hide the disgust on his face. Esme smiled.

" So where are you staying Mr. Brookes?" Adrian took a sip of water and smiled.

" You know the road Conners Drive?" Esme shook her head. "Well there's a motel there called the gardens."

"How long are you staying there?" Alice asked. I tried not to smile.

"For a week maybe longer," He looked at his watch and frowned. "I'm sorry everyone but I have to go," He said standing up. Esme smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for bringing Anna back,"

"Thanks for offering dinner," She smiled.

"Don't be a stranger. Your welcome here anytime," Esme said. He smiled and left. The Volturi walked down stairs with suitcase in there hand.

"Where are they going?" I asked Esme.

"Hunting," She said disgustingly. That made the hairs on my back stand up. When they left I looked at Edward and Alice who nodded. I turned around and looked at Esme.

"What are they hunting?" She only looked at me and I had my answer. "You can't be serious can't you do something about that?" I asked both Jacob and Carlisle.

"Its not that easy. The Volturi were very strict on that issue," Carlisle said. I turned to Jacob.

"We made a deal with them," I raised my eyebrows. Well that's weird why would he do that? "They can hunt a three miles away and we wont hunt them. In return they wouldn't take you to Italy without valid proof you know about all of us," I nodded my head.

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"Anytime," I saw Renesmee clinging on Jake and knew they must have resolved everything. Phew. I'm not very good at saying the right thing.

"So Nessie are you going to tell me what you had planned for our birthday parties?" I asked. Her face lit up and she smiled.

"Your going to love it," She said grabbing my hands. Jake smiled.

"Looks like Anna's back," Emmett said smiling. I smiled back and poked him in the stomach.

"Yep and I'm badder than ever. Oh and we still have to have the arm wrestling match," Yeah I know hes strong but hey sooner or later, hopefully later, I will be a vampire and I need all the practice I can get. He laughed. "What did you think I forgot? HA!" I said. Renesmee couldn't wait anymore and dragged me into her room. She tucked her brown hair behind her ear and took out her planner.

"Okay so this is how our '16th' birthday party is going to go," She said putting air quotes in front of 16. I laughed. Jake sat behind her and held her waist, probably trying to keep her from going everywhere at once. I was actually pretty excited, I mean before I was acting all happy but know I actually am. Hmm maybe Adrian had a better affect on me than I thought.

"So were going to have it here all going to play DDR, and the WII for a while. Then were going to turn up the music and dance to the hussle, and what not. Then were going to play tug a war and the winner gets to mix food together and the losers have to eat it," She said and smiled at the last part. I burst out laughing.

"Pshh I'm probably going to try it anyways," She laughed.

"I knew it. That's why were all going to make a separate batch just for you," I put my hand on my heart and smiled.

"Aww I'm touched," Jake laughed.

"I soo can't wait for that," Jake said and I could already see that he was probably planning something horrible in mind. Great.

"I'm not going to eat it if Jake's making it too. Knowing him he'd probably put something disgusting in it, like a hang nail or something," I said and stuck out my tongue. Nessie smiled and looked at Jake.

"Don't worry I will watch him," She said and then kissed him. I closed my eyes.

" Hello there's a minor in the room!!!" I screamed. They both laughed. "So who's going?"

"Um.. Olivia, Piper, Alexia, Carrie, Carly, and our new best friend Adrian, Leah, the boys and Scott," I tilted my head. Nessie bit her lip and smiled. "Leah Imprinted on him," A smile went straight across my face. About time. I nodded.

"Good for her," I frowned when the chips I was munching on was gone. I grabbed the bowl and got up. "I'm going to get some chips so you better hurry up and get all the kissing you can get while I'm gone," They both smiled. I walked out of the room and down the hall when I heard hushed voices. I was going to go down stairs when I heard my name and my curiosity got the best of me.

"Did you kill all of them," Carlisle asked quietly.

"No two got away," Rosalie said angrily. Wait why would she kill someone. Then I remembered her telling me after everything happened that she would take care of everything. My eyes widened. She killed them? But two got away? Wouldn't that break the treaty? I closed my eyes. That's why she brought Demetri with her, so she wouldn't be breaking the treaty. I walked away and walked down stairs to get the bag of chips. The Volturi came in from there hunt. I smiled as they walked past me. Great another secret I had to keep locked up, and another emotion I had to keep locked up. Wonderful.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I have fallen in love with Adrian and decided to keep him in here longer. Which caused my story to be 22 chapters long then just 20. So yeah. Hahaha you know the drill review. **

**Questions I would love to see answered in the reviews as the story goes on. I know theres not a lot to answer but if you can answer one please do so: (will be put at the end of every ch.**

**Who's your favorite character?**

**Who do you think Anna will fall for? (vampires, Werewolf, or Human?)**

**Which member of the Volturi do you think will find out that she knows about them first? **

**Who would you like to see more of?**

**What do you think will happen on the Volturi's first day at school? (Answer this cause it will be in the next chapter. And tell me I'm really curious.)**

**NEW QUESTION: What do you think of Anna's new personality?**


	14. Try and Forget

**I can see, I can still find  
you're the only voice my heart can recognize  
But I can't hear you now, yeah  
****And how can I pretend to never  
know you like it was all a dream? No  
I know I'll never forget the way I always felt  
with you beside me, yeah  
I'll never be the same I'm caught inside  
the memories of promises of yesterdays**

**~ Never be the same: Red**

**Alec's POV**

I was sitting on the couch watching the party. Normally I would be upstairs reading a book. I never liked parties, it never felt like I belonged. But for some reason I couldn't bring my self to leave. I watched Anna and Renesmee laughing while playing a dancing game called DDR. I looked at my pale hands and sighed. I wanted so desperately to go up there and kiss her, hold her, and be with her. But I couldn't. That's why I was such an ass to her. I had to make her hate me so she wouldn't fall for me. It wasn't her fault her dad died it was my fault.

Adrian sat down next to me. The smell of his cigaret was strong and I stopped breathing and only moved my stomach at the appropriate time.

"So your Alec, huh?" He asked I nodded and watched them all play tug a war. It actually looked fun. " Anna told me about you. Dude she hates your guts," I smiled. Yep she does. _And that's a good thing._ A small voice in the back of my head said. But I couldn't bring my self to believe it.

"Well the feelings mutual," I said coldly. He cocked his head at me.

"Why? She's a great girl," Great he's come to lecture me on my wrong doings. Blah, blah, blah. Wow he sounds like my mother. Who was a great lady but always gave lectures that you didn't want, because than you felt bad. Which I couldn't afford right now.

"She is a selfish, all about me girl, She is an annoying brat. Is that a good enough reason for you?" I asked coldly. He glared at me.

"She is a great girl who has been through enough and if you do anything to hurt her I will hurt you," He said coldly and walked away. I watched him go. Why was he defending a girl he just met? It definitely wasn't in a big brother way, Jake's eyes never let up when he talked about Anna only with Renesmee. I closed my eyes. Of course he likes her. Well I guess there's only one thing to do. I have to get Adrian and Anna together. Even if it kills me.

"Come on Anna you've been single for too long," I looked up and saw a 4'9' girl with short blonde hair talking to Anna and Nessie. Anna folded her arms and looked around the room, obviously not liking where the conversation was going. Nessie smiled at Olivia.

"Olivia I don't think that's none of our business," Olivia put her hands on her waist.

"Don't you want Anna to be happy, like you are with Jake?" Nessie looked at Anna and then down at the floor.

"Of course but not all of us can find the perfect guy, sometimes it takes time,"

"Which is exactly why she needs to go out some guys now so she knows what she wants in a guy," Anna's eyes rested on me. I swear if my heart was still beating it would have gone faster. She looked so beautiful today. Her long brown hair that stopped past her shoulders had soft curls in them and her blue shirt looked good with her tan skin. I forced myself to glare at her, and she glared back and looked back at Olivia.

"Olivia," Anna said and I looked at her in time to make her command. "I really wish you could stop," Olivia smiled.

"Okay, Hey did you guys did-" I wasn't listening any more. Olivia was too presistant, she would never have gave up that easily. Which meant that Anna had a gift, a strong one at that. She could control people if she wanted to. Imagine how it would be if she was turned. No I couldn't let that happen. But Olivia gave me an idea. When Olivia walked away I walked up to her and smiled.

"Hey Olivia I heard that Adrian likes Anna," I forced myself to say.

"Really? Oh they'd be so cute together," She said as her eyes lit up.

"And Anna might like him too," I forced myself to say. I walked away. And knew it wouldn't be to long, for Olivia to get them together. I also knew it wouldn't be too long before I saw them together. Looks like I will have to find something else to do. And try to forget about her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I made an Alec POV because he wouldn't stop nagging me about it in my head. So voila! Okay so I had this idea. You guys can ask me one question that I have to answer truthfully. And it doesn't have to be right now you can ask me one question through out the rest of the story but one question only so choose carefully. ENJOY!!**

**Questions I would love to see answered in the reviews as the story goes on. I know theres not a lot to answer but if you can answer one please do so: (will be put at the end of every ch.**

**Who's your favorite character?**

**Who do you think Anna will fall for? (vampires, Werewolf, or Human?)**

**Which member of the Volturi do you think will find out that she knows about them first? **

**Who would you like to see more of?**

**What do you think will happen on the Volturi's first day at school? (Answer this cause it will be in the next chapter. And tell me I'm really curious.)**

**NEW QUESTION: What do you think of The possibility of Anna and Adrian being together?**

**NE QUESTION: What do you think of Alec letting the two of them being together even though he loves her?**

**You guys deffinatley have to listen to Never be the Same by Red. Its an amazing song. One of my favroites**


	15. Shocked

**ANNA'S POV**

I looked up and a jolt of energy went threw me. I ran to the tv and almost tripped in the processes, I clicked the volume button and rushed to the couch and grabbed the remote that was next to Emmett. I turned around and saw a blank screen.

"No," I said rather loudly but I couldn't help it. It was a promo for the final season of Lost that I had to see. I clicked the button and it turned on. I rushed back and sat between Emmett and Felix. I clicked the rewind button until I came to the beginning. When it ended my jaw dropped. I looked at Renesmee who had the same expression on her face. Emmett leaned back automaticly and winced as we both leaned across him grabbed each others hands and screamed. Carlisle started to laugh.

"Come on girls time to go to school," We both frowned. We got up automaticly and walked to the car. Jane, Alec and Demetri followed close behind. Jake came and started the car while we sat in the back. Jane, Alec, and Demetri took another car. Good redince in my opinion.

"Oh my gosh I cried every time I watched the episode when Juliet died," Renesmee said. I Smiled.

"I almost did," I cocked my head. "Did you know my name was going to be Juliet?" She laughed and shook her head.

"No," Her checks went red. "I was going to be named Edward," I burst out laughing and she punched me in the arm. " My mom thought I was a boy," I couldn't stop laughing it was too funny. I couldn't imagine Renesmee as a boy. It was just too weird. I kept teasing Jacob asking him how it felt to know he could have imprinted on a boy and what not.

When we pulled into the schools parking lot we were all in tears, even Jacob was. It was definitely a memorable car ride. But I took one look at the boring two floored high school and frowned.

First hour and second hour was boring, it was Chemistry and Geometry. Blah. I had that with Embry and Jane. Third hour was English and I had that with Embry, Quil and Jane. Embry, Quil and I laughed every time the teacher twitched, and when she wasn't looking we all did a drawing competition, I won once whiled they were tied for first. Then History class came and I had it with the very stubborn, Jason Walker, who likes to irritate me until we had screaming contest. Today our screaming contest was about the witch trails. He was for them, while I was against them and I was pretty sure I was winning.

"They all deserved to die. They were all useless anyways," He shouted at me.

"Oh then I guess you deserve to die to!" I screamed back. He smiled at me. Ughhh he was so irritating. "You know what you-" I began and gabbed a finger in his chest. That's when the teacher decided to jump in.

"That's enough, you two sit in your seats now," She said but then the lunch bell rang and we all went into the hallway instead. Olivia started to laugh.

"I'm glad you found that entertaining," She smiled.

"I did," I grabbed my lunch out of my locker and she looked at me curiously. "What do you think of Adrian?" Ugh I thought we settled that already.

"He's nice and really funny. Why?" That's when Renesmee, Jake, Danielle (who couldn't come because she was pregnant), and Carrie showed up. I gave Nessie and Jake a look that said brace yourself. They both looked at Olivia and sighed.

"Do you guys think that Adrian and Anna would be the perfect couple?" I laughed. The perfect couple? That didn't exist...well besides with the wolves.

"Who's Adrian?" Dani asked.

"Nothing," I said and patted her belly. She glared at me and pushed my hand off.

"This very cute guy at there party," Olivia said. I rolled my eyes. I tuned her out and didn't try to make her stop.

The rest of the day went by pretty slowly. I tried every possible way to stay away from Olivia. Who was too persistent for her own good. The last bell rang and I waited outside by Jake's car waiting for them.

"Hey," I turned around and saw Adrian sitting there with his hands in his pockets looking very uncomfortable. I looked behind her and saw Olivia trying, but not succeeding at trying to be invisible.

"She told you to come over here didn't she?" I asked and opened the trunk. He laughed.

"Yeah she did," I nodded and started to move all the car parts, that Jake just bought, out of the way. "She told me to ask you out," I was so shocked that I jolted up without thinking and hit my head on the trunk door. Pain went threw my head and my arm automaticly went to where I hit it. He walked closer but didn't touch me.

"She did what?" I asked looking at him shocked. He chuckled.

"Yep, she texted me a few hours ago," He said and sat down, I sat down next to him. Damn she's persistent. "So what do you say?" I looked at him confused.

"About what?" He smiled.

"You know sometimes you are slow. Will you go out with me this Saturday?" I blinked.

"Yes," I said without thinking. He looked behind me and then back to me.

"Great I will pick you up at 7." He said smiling and walked away. I sat there to shocked to move.

"Whats the matter Anna?" I turned to her.

"I think I just agreed to go out with Adrian,"

**A/N: Okay so I had writers block so I didn't post yesterday. I mighr re-write this ch. When I get the chance. Should I or leave it like it is?**

**Did it go to fast? Please tell me!!! OH and I know But he's not 25 I changed the age when I realized how gross that would be. So he's 19. =] but still looks 25ish. =]**

**Questions I would love to see answered in the reviews as the story goes on. I know theres not a lot to answer but if you can answer one please do so: (will be put at the end of every ch.**

**Who's your favorite character?**

**Who do you think Anna will fall for? (vampires, Werewolf, or Human?)**

**Which member of the Volturi do you think will find out that she knows about them first? **

**Who would you like to see more of?**

**What do you think will happen on the Volturi's first day at school? (Answer this cause it will be in the next chapter. And tell me I'm really curious.)**

**NEW QUESTION: Are you going to watch Lost tonight?**

**How do you think Alice will react? Alec?**


	16. I had a great time

I was beginning to regret telling Alice that I was going on a date. She woke me up at six o'clock in the morning to go shopping. I hated shopping. I liked my laid back style. You can just grab whatever you want and go. I honestly didn't care if I looked like I bum. I was planning on wearing, skinny jeans, with a Beatles t-shirt and a hoodie. But when she found out she almost killed me. When we walked into Forever 21 she grabbed a long sweater vest, and leggings. I looked at her and back to the outfit.

"What's the matter with it?" She asked.

"It's just not me," She frowned.

"If we were going for a look that was you we would be shopping at Khols or Old Navy," She said.

"Hey they have awesome clothes there. And besides I don't want to shock him," I said at the top of my head. She frowned and put it back.

"I swear Anna, You, Bella, and Nessie are all going to drive me insane," I rolled my eyes.

"Okay well what about this, miss fashinesta," I said. She smiled. I grabbed this sweeter that was cut at the shoulder, that was flowy at the bottom but fitting on top. I gave it to her and looked around and saw a black long sleeved shirt. I grabbed it and handed it to her. "What about that sweeter and that long sleeved shirt, with my skinny jeans," She looked at it and then to me deciding. "Come on were just going to a movie and a dinner. I don't need to be all dolled up," She frowned.

"Fine. I guess it will have to do," She said and skipped to the counter. I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Your the greatest," She sighed.

"I know," When we got home they wouldn't let me do my own hair and makeup. Renesmee did my hair while Alice did my makeup. It was rather annoying. I could do it all by my self. I told the constantly but they ignored me. When they were done I couldn't recognize myself. My hair had soft curls in them, and I had the right amount of eye liner on, mascara and light eye shadow. Most of it I never had on. I know its vain to say but I looked pretty good. Alice and Renesmee smiled.

"You look so cute!" Alice said in a squeaky voice. Renesmee smiled and nodded her head.

"You do. I don't know why you don't wear mascara or eye shadow. You look great," It was almost seven and I felt really nervous. To be honest this was my first date, and technically my first boyfriend. I had a 'boyfriend' in elementary school but they never count. I walked down stairs and felt my face get warm and red. Emmett, Felix, and Jake all wolf whistled. I ran my hands threw my hair awkwardly.

"Thanks guys you rock," I said giving them a thumbs up. Renesmee linked arms with me and patted it, trying to calm me down. I sat down until Alice yelled at me.

"You can't sit down. You will wrinkle your outfit," Emmett burst out laughing.

"Well what do you think I'm going to be doing at the movies and the restaurant?" She frowned. I sighed and stood up. She smiled and walked towards Jasper. I rolled my eyes and swayed back and forth. I hated to wait, mostly because it was really awkward waiting with your family. I looked up and saw Alec walk down the stairs with a book in his hands. It was the second book in my favorite series. Frostebite. He glanced up confused at why everyone was in the living room then his eyes rested on me, and for a split second I thought I saw regret in his eyes, but it was gone to fast for me to tell. He walked passed me towards the kitchen where Jane was at.

"That's a good book," I said without thinking. He looked up at me and nodded.

"It's an interesting tragedy, yes," I blinked. Frostebite was a tragedy yes, but that was towards the end and he wasn't even close. He was towards the beginning.

"It's not a tragedy. I mean yeah it has it's said points but definitely not a tragedy," He turned to face me and seemed rather annoyed.

"You don't think that Rose and Demetri's relationship as a tragedy?" I considered this for a moment. Rose loved Demetri, and Demetri loved Rose but their age, and what other people would think, and Lissa made them put their feelings aside and pretend it didn't exist.

"In away but they always find a way to be together," I said and didn't add the part about what happens to Demetri. Someone knocked on the door, I looked at the clock. It was exactly 7. I felt a smile creep on my face as I answered the door. Adrian was in the door way smiling. He had a nice black t-shirt and jeans. I walked out as he told Carlisle he would have me home by 9.

"9? What happened to the movie?" I asked. Avatar was definitely more than two and a half hours. He smiled and draped his arm around my shoulder.

"You'll see," He said and looked at my outfit. "You look nice." I laughed.

"That's because Alice bought my clothes," He nodded. "Now if it was my choice I would have wore skinny jeans, and a Beatles t-shirt," He started to laugh.

"Well I'm glad she did. You look nice," We got into his car and he drove me to the cafe were we first met. I have to admit, it was cute. I laughed as he pulled out my chair. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just I didn't expect you to be the pull chairing kind of guy," He laughed and nodded.

"Expect the unexpected," He said raising his eyebrows. I smiled.

"Obviously,"

"Now were going to play a game that I played in college...well that I would have played if I went," He said and I laughed. "The game is called, I never. So I say something that I never done and if you did do it you take a drink, if you didn't you do nothing." I smiled.

"Okay. I'll go first. I never....." I looked around the room waiting for inspiration to hit. I smiled. "I never wore pink," He looked at me for a second then drank. I raised an eyebrow.

"It was a shirt my girlfriend bought," I laughed. "I never voted democrat," I didn't drink it. I leaned in and smiled.

"I never voted," He smiled and drank his water.

"Nice one," I smirked. " Okay lets make this interesting I never had sex," I raised an eyebrow. He shrugged, "Waiting," I nodded and frowned I took a sip, and didn't look at him.

"I don't want to talk about it," I looked at my glass now and thought for a moment. " I never fell in love," I said glancing up at him. He sighed and drank his water.

"Long story," I nodded back and smiled. He smiled back, "I never went bungy jumping," I laughed and took a sip happy that it wasn't awkward anymore.

"Jake, Embry, and Quil all said I would be too afraid to do it and I got mad so I did it," I smiled. "God I want to do that again. The rush was amazing," I set my hands on the table. "I never went to Disney world," I said sadly. He didn't drink either.

"It's a shame you never went to Disney world," When we were finally done the food came and we barley ate it we laughed so much. We continued laughing while he drove me back.

"One night my friends and I stole the Christmas lights off of the big tree in the middle of the town, we were so drunk," I burst out laughing.

"You didn't!" He started to laugh to.

"We did the next morning we found it in our garage. I felt so bad. It must of looked like the Grinch came along," He parked the car.

"I had a good time," I said after I was done laughing.

"Yeah me too," He said and Then I found his lips crushing mine.

**A/N: **** OH and I know But he's not 25 I changed the age when I realized how gross that would be. So he's 19. =] but still looks 25ish. =] Getting slow I know but the next chapter is good!!!! PROMISE**

**Questions I would love to see answered in the reviews as the story goes on. I know theres not a lot to answer but if you can answer one please do so: (will be put at the end of every ch.**

**Who's your favorite character?**

**Who do you think Anna will fall for? (vampires, Werewolf, or Human?)**

**Which member of the Volturi do you think will find out that she knows about them first? **

**Who would you like to see more of?**

**What do you think will happen on the Volturi's first day at school? (Answer this cause it will be in the next chapter. And tell me I'm really curious.)**

**NEW QUESTION: WHat do you think about the two of them****?**


	17. Taken

**2 weeks Later**

Olivia was diffently happy when she found out Adrian and I were still going out. And I have to admit I was too. I was a lot happier than I was in a long time. Adrian and I were going out again but this time Renesmee and Jake were going with us. We were going to see When in Rome. Nessie and I were both excited. We were dying to see that movie. I was really happy when Alice finally let me pick out my outfit. I was going to wear my skinny jeans and my black and white tank tops with a hoodie.

Nessie, Jake and I were waiting in front of the theater waiting for Adrian. He was ten minutes late. I smiled at Jake and Nessie.

"You guys can go in. I will wait," I said.

"Okay, meet you in there," She said smiling. She grabbed Jake's hand and they both walked in. When I couldn't see them any more I looked at my watch. Where is he? He told us he would be here. I know that I probably am over reacting but he said he would buy the tickets to, so shouldn't he be here before us? I looked at the clock and frowned. Now he's 15 minutes late. That's long enough right? I grabbed my phone and called his cell. I got his voice mail.

"_Hey this is Adrian. You know what to do,"_ I heard the beep and began to talk.

"Hey Adrian, It's me. Ah I just wanted to know where your at," I said a quick call me back and hung up. I waited another 15 minutes and gave up. I can't believe he stood me up. I looked back at the theater and decided to tell them in the cab. They deserved a nigh out. I called a cab and gave them the Cullen's address and took out my phone, I had one knew message it was Nessie.

_Where are you? Is everything okay? _I sighed.

_Yeah he didn't show up. I'm in a cab right now. I didn't want to ruin it for you two. Stay and enjoy the movie._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes and I want a full review from you two._

I closed my phone and walked into the house. Esme was vacuuming and looked shocked when she saw me. I shrugged and smiled.

"He didn't make it," I said. Using up all my energy trying not to cry. I always thought girls who cry over short relationships were stupid, I swore I would never be one of them. I smiled and shrugged it off. I looked at everyone on the couch who were looking over at me suddenly interested. " What are you guys watching?" I asked.

"Van Helsing," I nodded.

"This came in the mail," Esme said handing me a package. I opened it wanting a distraction. It was a DVD. I frowned and put it in and pressed play. I sat on the floor and laid my head on Emmett's legs.. It was a home video and all that it was showing was a wall.

"Hey Anna," A musical voice said. I felt Emmett, Edward, And Bella tense up. "Adrian wasn't with you tonight was he?" The dead musical voice asked. This time I tensed up, how did he know that? " Maybe your not as safe as you think. Maybe anyone who's around you isn't. Your daddy wasn't was he?" The dead voice started to laugh. My face got hard. "I can not wait to finish what I started with you," He said and then the movie froze on Adrian's apartment. I froze. I didn't know what to say or do. No one said anything after that. I stood up all of a sudden and started to dial Adrian's number again.

"_Hey this is Adrian. You know what to do,"_ I closed my eyes and dialed his apartment number. Answering machine. Edward came up and closed the phone. I looked at him shocked.

"He's not there Anna," Edward said sadly. I took my phone backed, and dialed his number again.

"Well he has to answer sooner or later," The beep came and I took a deep breath to calm down. "Hey Adrian a lot of weird stuff is going on. Can you please just call me ba-," Edward sighed and ripped the phone out of my hands.

"He's not there Anna," He said looking into my eyes. I closed mine shut and felt tears going down my face. Edward must have read Adrian's mind and read how scared he was. I felt Edward wrap his hands around me and I started to cry harder.

"Why?" was all I could say. After a couple of minutes I whipped my eyes and grabbed my sweatshirt.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked. I turned around.

"To his apartment," I opened up the door and felt a breeze on my skin.

"What if he's still there?" Esme asked. I shrugged.

"You want to come with me?" She didn't say anything. "Okay then," I said and left. His apartment was only fifteen minutes away. The door was laying on the floor. I took out a flashlight and walked in. My phone started to vibrate causing me to jump. I looked at it.

_Your next. _I started to look around.

_I'm not dead after all, bitch._ It said. I gasped and started to shake. It couldn't be. Another text came in.

_I C U, Can U See Me? _I started to panic and looked around I backed up into a wall so I could see around me and not have to worry about what was behind me.

"No I can't see you. And you can't see me. You guys are dead," I said and heard my voice crack. Another text came in.

_No. Your Dead. _I stared at it wide eyed. I looked at the door and started to run towards it. I felt cold arms around my stomach and I was thrown to the ground. I screamed, I saw two read eyes looking at me. I couldn't see there faces only there pale hands around reaching for my shoulders. They grabbed it and threw me into a wall. I started to kick and started to claw at there hands. Then they froze and in a blink of an eye they were gone. I fell to the floor and got up and ran towards the door. I saw a dark figure in the door way but I was going to fast that I couldn't stop. I screamed as I slammed into there hard body. They wrapped their arms around me and I struggled and pushed against them.

"NO! NO! LET GO OF ME!" I screamed. There was another dark figure behind the one who was holding on to me.

"Shhh. Anna it's okay. It's just me and Jane," Alec said. I stopped fighting and burst into tears. Great this would be the second time I cried on this guys shoulder. Wonderful.

* * *

**A/N: Is the story going to fast? I needed to think of a new conflict to keep you guys interested.**

**NEW QUESTIONS: cause the old ones were getting old =]**

**what do you think of the new conflict?**

**Who do you think it is?**

**Do you think Adrian is alive?**

**Who do you think Anna should be with? Alec? Or Adrian?**

**What do you think the Romanians want?**

**Predictions?**

**Oh and since I'm computer stupid =] Are any of you guys interested in making a youtube trailer?**

**Thanks. And remember REVIEW!!**


	18. No One Is Safe

**WARNING LONG AND EXCITING CH. ALERT!!!**

**SIDE AFFECTS INCLUDE: YOUR JAW DROPPING ALOT AND YOU MAY SAY OH MY GOD!! **

**WALKING AWAY WONT STOP YOU FROM WONDERING WHAT WILL HAPPEN.**

**MAY KEEP YOU UP ALL NIGHT.**

**NOTHING WILL SAVE YOU FROM THESE SIDE EFFECTS. ENOY!!**

**How long will this take  
How much can I go through  
My heart, my soul aches  
I don't know what to do  
I bend but don't break **

**~ Crawl: Superchick **

"What were you thinking?" Alec asked angrily. Jane was driving back to the Cullen's, while Alec was in the front seat next to her. I was alone in the back seat. God what I did was stupid. But he was my best friend. He went out with me to shut Olivia up, which I found hilarious. We both agreed to "Date" for a couple of weeks and then have a tragic break up. Although I had no clue why he kissed me. It was weird and really awkward.

I looked up from watching the rain fall and shrugged.

"That's all you have to say?" He asked laughing. I looked at him and leaned in. "You could have gotten killed!"

"Why the hell do you care?" He turned around with the same blank expression.

"I don't the Cullen's do. They sent us to bring you back," Then he turned around and laughed humorlessly. " Your lucky Jane even came," He said. We pulled into the drive way and I walked out and slammed the door shut. Jane was already walking inside when I got out. I walked up to Alec and turned him around so he could face me.

"What about you?" I asked. He looked at me for a second and went inside. I sighed and started to walk towards the house. I heard a stick break. I turned around quickly and studied the forest. I shivered as I felt someone watching me. I jump ten feet in the air as my phone went off the song Crushed by Lesly Roy. I looked at my phone as another text message came in.

_No one is safe._

I stared at the text message and felt my self shake then another one came in.

_Not even your vampire family or your werewolf friends. _

I closed it and looked around again. I turned around and walked slowly to the house.

* * *

They yelled at me which was to be expected what I did was stupid and reckless but I didn't regret it. Not after my text. If I would have stayed here they would have killed the Cullen's too and Jake. I realized it was either a vampire or werewolf. Who else could know about them? I took the video the creep sent me and began to study it. I slowed the video down and saw two pale arms that went across quickly. The two pale arms were from different vampire though. One was muscular like Emmett while the other one wasn't as strong.

I hit the remote against my chin thinking about what vampire I knew that knew me and wanted to hurt me and everyone I loved. I froze. My mom. They might attack at the funeral or they might attack her and Jared at the house. I grabbed my phone and dialed the house phone.

"Hello?" I let out a sigh of relief when I hear my brothers voice.

"Hey mushmash," I said using his old nick name.

"Hey bubbles," He said and I could hear a smile in his voice. "Whats up?"

"Nothing. Listen Jared I want you to go into my room, and get my hear shaped jewelry box and grabbed my money. I want you and mom to get as far away from here as you can,"

"Anna......mom's dead," I froze and forgot how to speak. My breathing grew slower and my room started to move before my eyes.

"She's.....what?" He sighed.

"She's dead Anna," I closed my eyes and felt tears go down my face. _No one's safe,_ I whipped my eyes and sniffed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I noticed for the first time that his voice cracked and he sounded upset.

"Because it happened yesterday...and I didn't have time," Someone knocked on the door and I ignored them.

"What you didn't have time to pick up the phone and let your little sister know that her mom.....died," I said my voice cracking in several spots. Bella and Alec both came in, just in time to hear the tragic news. I looked at them and then looked away.

"I couldn't Anna the police kept me in over night. I'm sorry Anna," He whispered. I closed my eyes and rubbed my eyes.

"No it's okay I understand. But your going to have to leave the country,"

"Why? Anna whats going on," I swallowed and breathed in and out for a minute, to try to calm myself down.

"Just trust me, Jared. Please just leave tonight,"

"Anna-"

"Promise me Jared," I said. He sighed.

"The money is in your jewelry box?" He asked finally.

"Yeah thanks Jar I promise I will explain everything later. Love you," I closed my phone and started to tap my chin with it. I looked at the TV that was frozen at Adrian's house. _No ones safe._ I glared at it and the darkness that I have been trying to hide since I blew up at Alec came back. I felt very destructive. _The two vampires needed to die. _

" What did you guys need?" I asked and looked at them in time to see Bella try and hide a package. I stood up and held out my hand. "What is that?"

"It's nothing," Bella said. I frowned Edward was right she was a bad lair.

"Edwards right you are a bad Liar. If it is from them I would like to watch it,"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Alec said. I forgot he was there, and I kind of jumped. He was right but my anger was slowly building up.

"I don't care what you think," I snapped at him. My voice cracked and new tears began to develop. And started to breath in and out, to calm my self down. "Please Bella," I said with out controlling her, and she gave in and handed it to me. I took it from her and walked to my tv and put the DVD in and pressed play. I stood there in front of the TV with the remote in my hands. Bella sat on my bed and Alec sat on my computer chair watching carefully. At first all we could see was black then we saw Adrian sitting on a chair with his hands tied behind his back and a band danna in his mouth. His head was gushing out blood and he was shaking. I pressed pause and closed my eyes and forced my self not to cry and to keep watching.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bella asked starring at the screen modified. I opened my eyes and starred at the floor.

"I have to," I said and looked back at the screen and pressed play.

"You see Anna, this is what happens when you don't listen," A musical voice said. Another vampire with black hair walked over to Adrian and punched him in the face. I jumped and then I heard something crack. I winced and it took all my strength to turn around and continue to watch. Bella was next to me now and started to move my hair out of her face and tried to push me away.

"No," I said, my voice was shaky and cracked. She stood there and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and started to rub my arm. Alec was standing next to her watching the screen carefully.

"And this is what happens when you try and run. We will always find you Anna," The musical voice said and started to laugh. The man with black hair laughed to and shot Adrian in the chest. I jumped and a yelp came out, along with sobs. I fell on the floor and brought my knees to my chest and started to cry into them, "No one is safe. We will find you and everyone you care about and kill them slowly." He said and started to laugh. Alec took the remote out of my hands and turned it off. Bella sat behind me and started to rub my back, while Alec sat across from me and grabbed one of my hands that was on my knees, and started to hold it. It felt good, the coldness on my hot skin. We all sat there for a moment, not saying a word.

The door opened and Edward came in with two vampires I didn't know. One of them had black hair that looked exactly like the guy did on the video. I glared at him.

"What happened?" Edward asked when he saw all three of us on the floor, Bella rubbing my back, Alec holding my hand and drawing circles on it and me sitting on the floor crying.

"Another video came in," Bella said. I got up and started to walk towards the two strangers.

"You bastard! You shot him! I WILL KILL YOU!!" I lunged at them wanting to desperately knock that look off his face. Some one with cold hands grabbed my waist, but I kept trying to get closer. HOW COULD YOU? YOU SHOT HIM! I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!!" I screamed at them. "LET GO OF ME. HE SHOT HIM," The person who grabbed me started to walk in the other direction, easily. They sat me down on the couch and I looked up at the tradior. It was Alec. I tried to get up again but he put his hands on my shoulder and held me there easily.

"It wasn't us," The black haired man said. He had the same musical voice. Liars. I tried to get up again but Alec still held me down.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WASN'T YOU? WHOSE VOICE WAS IT THEN? WHOSE VOICE SOUNDED LIKE YOURS? WHOSE LONGISH BLACK HAIR WAS IT ON THE VIDEO THEN? He sighed and turned to Edward.

"This is why we wanted to contact you," The brown hared man said. "There are other players in town," Edward looked at Alec and Bella.

"We met them on the way here. They were planning on getting back at a girl from there human lives," The black haird man said. "There names are Gaven and Roy," I looked at him confused.

"I don't know anyone named Gaven or Roy," Edward closed his eyes and sighed, and so did Alec. I turned to Alec who released me.

"Yeah you do," Alec said softly. I turned to Edward who finished it.

"There the ones who raped you,"

* * *

**A/N: Holey French toast sticks!!!!! I bet you didn't see that one coming. Oh and theres a reason I keep bringing up the song Crushed by Lesley Roy. (2nd ch. And this one) listen to it and you will know. Goes with Alec and Anna theme. =]. What do you think? REVIEW**

**NEW QUESTIONS: cause the old ones were getting old =]**

**what do you think of the new conflict?**

**What do you think the Romanians really want?**

**Predictions?**

**Oh and since I'm computer stupid =] Are any of you guys interested in making a youtube trailer?**

**Thanks. And remember REVIEW!!**


	19. Oh My Gosh

**WARNING LONG AND EXCITING CH. ALERT!!!**

**SIDE AFFECTS INCLUDE: YOUR JAW DROPPING ALOT AND YOU MAY SAY OH MY GOD!! **

**WALKING AWAY WONT STOP YOU FROM WONDERING WHAT WILL HAPPEN.**

**MAY KEEP YOU UP ALL NIGHT.**

**NOTHING WILL SAVE YOU FROM THESE SIDE EFFECTS. ENOY!!**

It felt like my whole world froze. I started to breath heavily and fast. My hands went to my bed spread and I clung onto them. Alec moved my hair out of the way and kept whispering something to me that I couldn't hear. _Why is this happening to me? Why can't my life go back to normal?_

"No it can't be," I said not looking up. "Rosalie and Demetri hunted them down I thought,"

"No two got away and fell off the radar," Bella whispered.

"Can you two please excuse us," Edwards said.

"Certainly," One of them said and left. Edward walked over to me.

"Anna, honey, you need to listen to me," I shook my head. Not because I didn't want to but because that's the only thing I could do at the moment. "Please," I looked up. I felt a rush of cold on my back and ignored it. "We will do everything we can to get them. I promise," I looked at my hands and started to twist them.

"Your going to get hurt," I said and looked at him. His face was very confused. "That's what they said. Everyone I love is going to get hurt and die slowly," I said forcing out the words. Edward went to open his mouth but I cut him off. "Listen can I please be left alone for a while," He looked at me for a second probably wondering if I was going to punch a wall but then finally both him and Bella left. I turned to Alec. "Please," He sighed and got up.

"Fine but I will come up and check on you so don't sneak out," He said and left. I Closed my eyes and started to breath in and out. Everything that happened in the course of three and a half months was insane. Too much loss for one teenage girl to take. I ran my hands through my hair and decided that I didn't want to be a vampire anymore. I didn't want to have to deal with all the loss and grief for the rest of my life. I wanted to die and grow old like everyone else. Too bad it couldn't come fast enough.

I felt my self start to shake. I laid down on my bed and started to cry into my pillow. I started to cry for my dad, my mom, my brother, Adrian, all the lives I have lost and that I have pushed away and might not see again. I heard Crush by Lesley go off again and I looked at my text. I opened it and a picture of my brother came up and my heart stopped. He was in the same chair with the same gaw as Adrian had. I started to shake even more and closed my eyes. I took in a deep breath and read on.

_If you want to save your brother's life come to the same place where we meet. Alone. Or else he dies and I go after Renesmee next. _

I closed my phone and threw it on my bed. I was going. No question about it.

* * *

**ALEC'S POV:**

**Oh No  
It's bad  
Got me feeling so weak  
When your holding my hand  
You smile I die  
Cause I don't wanna feel what I'm feeling inside  
It's to much it's to late  
I'm so into you**

**I swore  
I would be in control of myself  
What have you done with me**

**I hate you  
But I love you  
So don't ever leave**

**You got me falling  
And I never wanted to feel like I do  
I'm so into you (Basicely the whole song. loll)**

**~Crushed: Lesley Roy**

Something didn't feel right. I don't know why. I don't even know where it came from. I looked upstairs and started to walk up there and into Anna's room. She was gone! Her bathroom door was open and her window was wide open. She went through the window? I saw her phone laying on her bed and saw a man in a chair and below the picture it said _If you want to save your brother's life come to the same place where we meet. Alone. Or else he dies and I go after Renesmee next. _

"Shit," I said under my breath. It was sent fifteen minutes ago. "Shit," I said again and started to run out of the window and towards the woods were we found her. I was there in two seconds. I kicked down the door, it was empty but her brother was tied to a bomb. Really? How stupid are these vampires? They could always kill him by sucking his blood. Unless they thought Anna was going to be in here when it went off. I untied her brother and took off his gag.

"Can you walk?" I asked. He looked at me shocked. He looked a lot like Anna they both had brown wavy hair and blue eyes. He nodded and got up. We both started to run out of the cabin as it was counting down from 10.

"JARED?" Anna said. She started to run towards me and I ran towards her.

"NO ANNA!" I said and jumped on her causing her to hit the ground. Then a huge explosion went off and her brother Jared jumped too and landed next to us.

"Alec? What are you doing here?" She asked and I could tell she was in pain. I got off of her and helped her up, but she ignored my hand and went after her brother.

"Jared?" She said and pushed her brother over so his back was on the ground and not his front. "Jared?" She said again and was forcing back sobs. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there watching. She started to wipe the blood of his face. She lit her head drop and started to cry I knelled next to her and started to rub her back like Bella did. "I am so sorry," She said obviously crying hard. Her brother opened his eyes and moved his hand and took hers away from her eyes. Her face lit up and she gave him a hug.

"Come on bubbles you didn't think I would die on you did you?" he asked obviously in pain. I started to slowly releave the pain a little. She helped him up.

"No," She said. I helped her and grabbed her brothers hand and lifted him up.

"Thanks," Jared said smiling. I nodded.

"No problem. Come one we have to go," I said. Anna nodded and held her brothers hand and led him towards the car she drove here. She helped him in and closed the door and faced me with a smile on her face. She walked over and gave me a hug. I closed my eyes glad she was okay. I don't know what would have happened if she died.

"Thanks Alec, for saving his life," She said then released me, too soon. "I don't know what I would have done if he died too,"

"You would have gotten through it," She smiled and shook her head.

"I don't think I would have," She said and opened the passenger door.

* * *

I have to admit I was shocked that Alec came and got me. I guess he wasn't so heartless after all. I was so grateful he saved my brother. I honestly don't know what I would have done and that scared me a little bit. We were driving to the Cullen's house so Carlisle could look at Jared. Oh my god that still hasn't sunk in that he's alive!!!!!

We pulled into the drive way and saw Carlisle waiting with Esme to take Jared in. The both helped him up the stairs and into the house and left me and Alec in the rain.

"Thanks again," I said for the fifth time. Alec looked at me and smiled.

"You said that already," I looked at him and laughed as we slowly got out of the garage and walked towards the house.

" yeah I know, but you have no idea how much it means to me," He looked at me to.

"I think I do," He said and turned to look at me. I started to shake my leg and looked at my hand.

"Why did you do it?" He looked at me curiously. "Why did you save my brothers life, and Mine?" He shrugged and started to walk towards the house again. I walked faster and grabbed his shoulder and made him look at me.

"Can't you be grateful I did and stop asking me questions?" He asked rather annoyed. I swallowed and shook my head.

"I am grateful but I have to know why," And with out warning his lips crushed down onto mine. My brain switched off for a moment before telling me I should really push him away immediately, but it seemed now wasn't the time. My brain wasn't going to start listening to the rest of my body. Then, without really meaning to, I grabbed the top of his shirt and brought his body closer so almost our whole bodies were pressing against each other, while kissing him with as much force as I possessed.

I felt all the warmth of my body slowly disappear as all of his coldness slowly came into my body. He was several degrees colder than me so I was aware of his hands on me and general his hard skin on me, and his cold breath as he moved his lips away from mine for just a second to breathe. I found that I was entirely breathless and pulled his lips back to mine before he had a chance to realize that. Then it suddenly dawned on me that I was kissing Alec.

_I was really, really kissing him!_

I shoved him away from me immediately and looked at him shocked and walked back up to the house and whipped off my lips. I just kissed him. Wonderful.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Holey French toast sticks!!!!! I bet you didn't see that one coming. Oh and theres a reason I keep bringing up the song Crushed by Lesley Roy. (2nd ch. And this one) listen to it and you will know. Goes with Alec and Anna theme. =]. What do you think? REVIEW**

**NEW QUESTIONS: cause the old ones were getting old =]**

**What do you think of anna ANd alec?**

**What do you think the Romanians really want?**

**Predictions?**

**Oh and since I'm computer stupid =] Are any of you guys interested in making a youtube trailer?**

**Thanks. And remember REVIEW!!**


	20. Prom Night

**Three Weeks Later. Prom Night. **

The house was hectic all day. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Renesmee, Edward, Bella, and Jacob were all going to prom. I wasn't. I was suppose to go with Adrian and that's when we were suppose to "break-up". It hurt to much to go.

I was sitting on Renesmee's bed while Nessie was trying on dresses and asking for my opinion. She was wearing a red silk dress, and her hair was in a pony tail.

"Nah I really like the White one on you though," I said. She looked at the white one and smiled.

"Me too," I noticed that her eyes were black and frowned.

"Nessie when was the last time you went camping?" I asked putting up air quotes around camping. She frowned to.

"It turned last night, it's fine," I looked at her for a moment and shrugged it off. She grabbed a blue dress and handed it to me. "Please go, we got you a dress and it's your size," She said. I flipped through the magazine.

"No..It's too painful," I said and looked at my horoscope. _It may seem like the worlds against you but when Venus, the planet of love comes this month, you will find love quickly but watch out life is full of surprises. _Well that was helpful.

"Please. Come on how many times do you get to go to prom?" She asked. I laughed.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" She frowned. " You guys go and have a good time," She came over and sat on the bed, so I could put on her diamond necklace.

"The last time you said that you almost got blown up and taken," She said slowly. I froze for a split second but finished up clipping the necklace together. There was a knock on the door and Alec came in. We both looked at each other for a second before he turned to Nessie.

"Jacob is here," He said. Alec and I haven't talked since the night we...kissed. It was so confusing to me. I liked him but I didn't know if I liked him like that because of everything that was happening, and what he did/ said to me. So we both stopped talking to each other. Which only made it even more confusing because I wanted him to so badly. Ughhhh.

Renesmee's face lit up and she ran down stairs leaving me alone with Alec. Awkward. I got up and went to follow Nessie when Alec grabbed my hand. I took it out of his imminently ignoring the urge to hold his hand. He looked at me for a moment and I looked back. I realized how much I loved his brown longish hair. He had the type of hair that you had the urge to ruffle.

"Anna we need to talk," He said finally. I folded my arms and leaned up against the door.

"About?" I asked. Yeah I know. I always thought that girls who did that to guys were mean and shallow but I get why they do it know.

"About the kiss. I'm sorry about kissing you it was wrong and out of line," It sounded like he was forcing himself to apologize. I guess he didn't do it often. I shrugged.

"It's not a big deal. The kiss meant nothing," I said and he nodded his head looking slightly hurt but his face recovered quickly and he walked down stairs to join everyone else. God why did life have to be so damn difficult?

* * *

I was sitting on the couch in my pajama bottoms and in my sweatshirt watching vampire diaries with Jane since none of them wanted to leave me alone tonight.

"Why didn't you want to go to the dance?" I asked her wanting to break the silence. She looked at me.

"Because dances are for losers with no life. And the music is bad anyways," She said and turned back in time to see Damon Salvatore come on shirtless. Felix came in and wolf whistled and sat next to me. We became good friends. He was like my brother. In a weird way. I smirked.

"Why what do you prefer the Italian Renaissance music?" I asked knowing that that's when her and her brother was born. The Cullen's didn't have to tell me that. I knew in history class when they got into a fight about it. I believe the topic was the witch trails. Jane looked at me and frowned.

"It beats listening to guys who talks way to fast and only talks about sex, drugs, and money," I laughed and turned to look at her liking where the conversation was going.

"They don't put a lot of rap there thank god I think I would die," She gave me a blank expression.

"Then why aren't you going? Is it because of Adrian? Get over it. It's just one human. Who cares," I felt my face go hard and I turned and glared at the TV. I heard foot steps coming and I turned in time to see very one leaving. Demetri and Felix both got up to join them. They ate three humans so they could go. Each. I got use to it but every time it brought shivers up my spine. Jane got up to.

"Come on Jane it would be an awesome experience," Felix said.

"Fine but only for an hour than were leaving," She said angrily, and went upstairs to grab and extra dress. It was a beautiful strapless dress. It was the Volturi's last day in New Baltimore and Jane was a little upset that she had nothing on me. Oh well.

"Good bye everyone have fun," I said, closing the door. I turned around to see Alec sitting on the stairs and felt my heart stop, or speed up.

"Your going to the dance," he said standing up and handed me a blue dress.

"No I'm not," He sighed.

"You are going to the dance or else," He said emotionless and handed me the dress. I took it and frowned.

"Or else what?" He raised his eyebrows and walked away. God he was such a butt.

I put on the dress and did my hair and makeup and I had to say I looked good. But I was too annoyed to enjoy it. I walked down stairs to see Alec in a suite and I looked at him curiously.

"You didn't think I would let you go dateless do you? What would Olivia say?" He asked. I almost laughed and was fighting a smile that threatened to go across my lips. "Don't worry were going just as friends," He said and I smiled.

"Well I guess you will do," I said and he laughed. This should be an interesting night.

* * *

**A/N: Ohh no theres only three chapters left!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT WILL YOU ALL DO NOW???? **

**New questions:**

**How do you think it will end?**

**What do you think of anna ANd alec?**

**What do you think the Romanians really want?**

**Predictions?**

**Oh and since I'm computer stupid =] Are any of you guys interested in making a youtube trailer?**

**Thanks. And remember REVIEW!!**


	21. Prom Night II

**PROM NIGHT PART 2**

We walked into the lobby of the hotel that it was held at and I felt a smile go across my face. It was amazing and very fancy. We stood there for a moment and then we were pulled in front of an arch with a photographer standing there.

"Come on and smile. What kind of couple are you?" I wasn't in the mood to argue so I stepped closer to Alec and smiled. The flash went off and I was blind for only a second. I blinked twice and then I gasped and I saw Nessie and Jake. She looked in my direction and a smile went across her face and I felt one go across mine. She ran over to me and I ran over to her. We both screamed and gave each other a hug and nearly fell in the process.

"I'm so glad you came," She said. We both separated as Alec and Jake joined us.

"Thank Alec he didn't give me much of a choice," I said I peered over everyone's head. "Where is everyone?"

"Well Rose is up stairs with Emmett," She said with a weird look on her face, "Mom and dad are dancing, so is Alice and Jasper, and Felix and Demetri are trying to hook up with someone, and Jane well lets just say she has an admirer," I looked at her curiously. She burst out laughing and I heard Alec laugh to. I looked at Jake who was smirking. I was officially confused. "It's Jason Walker," I burst out laughing.

"The jerk who said that he was glad they all died during the witch trails?" I asked and when Nessie nodded I laughed to. Then mine and Nessie's song came on and I heard Jake Murmurer oh no. Howl by Florence and Machines came on and we both ran towards the dance floor and started to sing and dance.

"If you could only see the beast you've made of me. I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free. Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart. Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart," We sang and soon Jake and Alec joined us dancing. Alec looked awkward mostly because its probably been a hundred years since he danced. I laughed at him and grabbed his hands to help him out. He looked shocked for about a millisecond but got what I was trying to do. It was overall fun. I'm glad he offered. But the weird question is, that if I was so dead set against going why did I agree so quickly? _Because you like him._ The annoying but sometimes helpful voice in my head said. I like someone who could kill me in a second. How wonderful (Haha I say that a lot), this could end badly.

I looked over and saw Edward and Bella dancing together and smiling. They didn't say anything but were still happy. I wonder how they did it. I heard Nessie tell me stories about how difficult it was but they got through it. I thought about Alec and I falling more and more in love. That he got away from the Volturi and we both moved somewhere else. I imagined the way he would propose and us walking down the aisle with everyone we love. We were both happy. He would stand next to the priest with a huge grin on his face and then we would recite our vows, and then we would go home and spend the rest of our lives together. I imagined how warm he would fell once I was turned. It was a beautiful thing. But then the annoying what if's came up, and shattered the perfect picture.

What if he is using you, and is trying to get close to you so he can get information out of me?

What if it doesn't work out and they kill me? And no matter how much he "loves" me he would have to watch it happen.

What if it does and our relationship gets boring after a while?

_SHUTUP! _I screamed to myself. I hated the what if's they all had logical points. I didn't like that I like thinking about how wonderful it could all be.

Everyone stopped dancing and we all walked back to the table. I looked at Edward and Bella. Edward automaticely turned and looked at me. _We need to talk. _I thought to him. Edward nodded and looked at Bella and kissed her hand, and walked towards the bathrooms.

"Excuse me I need to go to the bathroom," I said and walked towards the bathroom. Edward smiled and folded his arms. I sighed I paced for a minute and turned to look at him, and dropped my voice. " Is Alec using me to get information about... you know. Tell me the truth I don't want you to twist it to make it sound good. I want the dead truth," Edward smiled.

"No Anna, it never crossed him mind," My heart leaped a little bit and his smile grew bigger. How embarrassing. I shrugged it off by passing a little bit. Okay so he wasn't using me,

"No he wasn't," I stopped at looked at Edward who seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. How annoying.

"Stay out of my head," He held up his hands and leaned against the wall. I bit my lip. " Edward you and Bella are all about forbidden love. Were all about forbidden love. How did you finally admit it to her that you loved her. Did you have doubts and how did you over come it." He raised his eyebrows.

" Yeah I did have doubts. And I was very stubborn about the whole thing, but it hurt me to stay away from her, so I gave in. And for the doubts," He shrugged and sighed. "I had them not about the relationship but how dangerous it was. But I didn't want to hear It so I just dealt with it when it came,"

"Do you regret any of it?" He didn't even have to think about it.

" No I can't bring myself to regret it," He sighed and walked closer. " Anna life is too short to keep questioning everything especially about someone you have....feelings for," He said I looked up at him. And he walked away. I bit my lip. Then there's only one thing I can do.

"Alec can I talk to you for a sec," I said when I finally got back to the table. Alec looked relived to be taken from the table. We walked until I was sure they couldn't see me and I turned around suddenly and Alec stopped automaticely and easily. But we were so close that if I moved an inch we would touch. "Okay Alec I need to know something and I want you to tell me the truth,"

"Okay," He said uneasily and shoved his hands in his jean pockets. I took in a deep breath.

"Do you like me or was that kiss was a total mistake and there is nothing going on between us?" I asked crossing my arms. He sighed and rubbed his chin uneasily. He started to shift his weight.

"Anna, you shouldn't be asking me that," He said looking at the floor.

"Well I am," I said shrugging, he looked up at me.

"Ughhh. Yes I like you. But you are making it very difficult for me to ignore it," He said finally after a minute. I smiled and stepped closer.

"Then don't," I said and grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him closer to me so that our whole bodies were almost pressed against each other, and I was kissing him with as much force as I possessed.

He tasted of summer. That was one of the many weird thoughts running through my head and just like before I could feel all of the warmth of my body leaving as we kept kissing. You could tell though that he was holding back. That these were just the previews, and I already couldn't wait for the previews. I was very aware of his hands that were on my face. But then before I realized it he stopped and was looking at the party. He grabbed my hand and started to walk towards the party. The music stopped and everyone was running in the other direction. Demetri and Felix were both guarding the door keeping everyone in. But I was too focused on Jake holding Nessie back. But she wasn't Nessie anymore she was a hungry vampire getting ready to attack her pray who was on the floor defenseless and looking shocked as blood went down her arm.

* * *

**A/N: Ohh no theres only two chapters left!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT WILL YOU ALL DO NOW???? **

**New questions:**

**How do you think it will end?**

**What do you think of anna And alec?**

**Predictions?**

**Oh and since I'm computer stupid =] Are any of you guys interested in making a youtube trailer?**

**Thanks. And remember REVIEW!!**

Oh No  
It's bad  
Got me feeling so weak  
When your holding my hand  
You smile I die  
Cause I don't wanna feel what I'm feeling inside  
It's to much it's to late  
I'm so into you  
I'd be crushed  
If you walked away  
I'd be lost  
I'd be drowning in gray  
I'd be rooted beyond repair  
If you weren't there  
I'd be crushed  
I swore  
I would be in control of myself  
What have you done with me  
Your lips (your lips)  
My skin (my skin)  
I don't know where ya end  
And where I begin  
I hate you  
But I love you  
So don't ever leave  
**~ There theme song CRUSHED by Lesley ROy ( you have to listen sooo good)**

I know you, who are you now?  
Look into my eyes if you can't remember  
Do you remember? Oh  
I can see, I can still find  
you're the only voice my heart can recognize  
But I can't hear you now, yeah  
I'll never be the same I'm caught inside  
the memories of promises of yesterdays  
and I belong to you  
I just can't walk away 'cuz after loving you  
I can never be the same  
And how can I pretend to never  
know you like it was all a dream? No  
I know I'll never forget the way I always felt  
with you beside me, and how you loved me then, yeah  
**~Never be the same- Red (listen too soo good. There 2nd theme song)**


	22. Prom Night III

** Prom Part 3**

Alec stepped in front of me but I ignored him and walked towards Olivia who was laying on the ground. She was bleeding pretty badly and Carlisle wasn't there to help. I was the only one who could. I took classes for it and watched Carlisle numerous times. Alec grabbed my arm before I could get closer.

"Alec Olivia needs help. Jake's got her," I said. He sighed and walked with me making sure he was closer to Nessie.

"NOO!" I turned around in time to see Nessie break out of Jake's grip and see Alec turn around and grab her. I gasped and broke out into a run. I picked up Olivia, who was surprisingly heavy and ran towards Alice while Jasper went to help Alec. I gave Olivia to Alice. Olivia was too shocked to say anything but that didn't stop her from crying. She was crying so hard.

"LOOK OUT!" Alice yelled I turned around and felt my back hit the ground hard. Nessie was on top of me in a split second then she stood up and picked me up and slammed me into the wall. It felt like my whole body broke. Renesmee was so fast that everyone turned around and saw her standing close to me with my back to the wall. She leaned in and was about to lean in to bite me, I closed my eyes waiting for the pain. When nothing happened I turned around and looked at her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. I looked at her shocked and then saw Alec glaring at her.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SIGHT!" She screamed. Alec, Jasper and Jake grabbed Nessie to settle her down. Alice set Olivia down on the table and helped me up.

"Now what?" I whispered to her. I watched as Edward and Bella calmed Nessie down and Alec work to take away her sense of smelling. Alice looked at me sadly.

"It's there job to destroy humans who know about us," She said.

"No they don't," I said acting calm. They all looked at me."I can make the forget. I can tell them a story that they will be forced to believe. I did it before," I said quickly. I turned to Olivia who scooted over trying to make as much space between us as possible. I smiled at her and touched her hand, she took her hand away immediately.

"Please don't hurt me," That hurt but I knew it would be fine after wards.

"Liv I have known you since 5th grade. Would I ever hurt you?" She looked at me in the eyes and I took my only opportunity and started to use my gift. I felt it fill my body and I began to talk, "Olivia there is no such things as vampires. Renesmee didn't hurt you you go into another fight with Alex that ended badly," I said using the name of the girl she hated with a passion. She blinked for a minute and smiled.

"I just got into a fight with Alex it was amazing although I don't remember the details," She said happily. I turned around and looked at everyone else. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

When I was finally done I felt do exhausted. All of that mind controlling brings a lot out of you. I sat down next to Renesmee who seemed fine but I noticed she wasn't breathing. She frowned as I whipped the blood off my head.

"I'm so sorry," She said sadly. Jake rubbed her shoulders, I smiled and grabbed her hand.

"It's okay you couldn't help it,"

"Okay there is no way in hell that you would be this calm if you just found out your best friend is a monster which means you knew all a long. Which means they broke the rules," Jane said from behind me causing me to jump. I turned around and saw her glaring at everyone. I froze. Shit. " Which means we get to take you to Italy," She said happily. My heart beat started to speed up and I didn't feel so good. She smirked and started to walk through the crowd of people who were dancing. I felt cold hands on my arms as they started to pull me up and walk towards the door. So this is the end. I was never going to get married to Alec, or have a happy life. At least I knew how he felt about me, but that didn't make it any better. He was still going to be alive and be hurt for a while, and that killed me. I wanted so desperately to look at him but I forced my self too look forward. I saw Bella and Edward walking in front of me. Edward turned around and his words kept replaying in my head. He was right life was to short.

* * *

**A/N: Ohh no theres only One more chapter left!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT WILL YOU ALL DO NOW???? **

**New questions:**

**How do you think it will end?**

**What do you think of anna And alec?**

**Predictions?**

**Oh and since I'm computer stupid =] Are any of you guys interested in making a youtube trailer?**

**Thanks. And remember REVIEW!!**

Oh No  
It's bad  
Got me feeling so weak  
When your holding my hand  
You smile I die  
Cause I don't wanna feel what I'm feeling inside  
It's to much it's to late  
I'm so into you  
I'd be crushed  
If you walked away  
I'd be lost  
I'd be drowning in gray  
I'd be rooted beyond repair  
If you weren't there  
I'd be crushed  
I swore  
I would be in control of myself  
What have you done with me  
Your lips (your lips)  
My skin (my skin)  
I don't know where ya end  
And where I begin  
I hate you  
But I love you  
So don't ever leave  
**~ There theme song CRUSHED by Lesley ROy ( you have to listen sooo good)**

I know you, who are you now?  
Look into my eyes if you can't remember  
Do you remember? Oh  
I can see, I can still find  
you're the only voice my heart can recognize  
But I can't hear you now, yeah  
I'll never be the same I'm caught inside  
the memories of promises of yesterdays  
and I belong to you  
I just can't walk away 'cuz after loving you  
I can never be the same  
And how can I pretend to never  
know you like it was all a dream? No  
I know I'll never forget the way I always felt  
with you beside me, and how you loved me then, yeah  
**~Never be the same- Red (listen too soo good. There 2nd theme song)**


	23. Volterria, Italy

** LAST CHPATER!!!!!!!!! OHHHH NOOOOO!!!!**

The plane ride took forever since I refused to let them run all the way there. I told them that I couldn't swim and was uneasy about the whole going across water thing. Which was a lie. I only wanted to live a little longer and come up with a plan. I had nothing. I started to bite my nails. I was sitting next to Demetri because they thought if Nessie and I were together we would come up with an escape plan. They were smart, cause we were.

When we finally landed it was night time. They grabbed my arm and pulled me across the roads so fast I couldn't enjoy the scenery of my favorite country in the world. We were walking in a tall marble building. A tan girl was at a desk and bowed her head and said something in Italian that I couldn't understand. We walked into the elevator which was uncomfortably tight. I finally gave up and glanced at Alec who was looking forward with a blank expression painted on his face. I closed my eyes and tried to fight the tears.

When the elevator doors opened there was a big wooden door in front of us Jane opened it and we all walked inside. There were three chairs in the front, where three men sat. The middle one stood up with a smile on his face. He clapped his hands together and walked forward.

"Hello Edward it is so nice to see you again, you too Bella," He said all happy like. I folded my arms uneasily. I felt warm hands on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Jake who was looking at me with the expression everything's going to be okay. I didn't believe him. I leaned into him and sighed.

"And Renesmee," My head shot up instantly and I moved away hoping he didn't notice me. That was unlikely. "You grew up so fast. You are beautiful, just like your mother," He said and looked at Jake and wrinkled his nose. Jake laughed uncomfortably. Then The strange man's eye's rested on me, and All of a sudden I felt like I was two inches tall. "You guys brought company?" He asked Jane was the first to answer.

"She knows," was all she said. He turned to look at us and clapped his fingers together and sighed.

"You guys cause way too much attention to yourselves," He said sadly. I looked up.

"No they don't." I said quietly if I can't save my self I can sure as hell save my family. He looked at me curiously. And I started to talk quickly not liking his red eyes on me. " I'm a huge vampire buff, i've liked them since I could read. I read all of the books and seen all of the movies, and I'm ultra observant. I noticed how pale they were and that they didn't eat. And then when me and Renesmee were in art class any time I brought it up she froze.... So I kind of guessed," He held out his hand.

"If that is true... may I?" he asked. I knew what he could do he could hear every thought you have ever thought with one touch. That has always intrigued me but at the moment I felt uncomfortable and I hesitated. If I let him do it he would know about how Alec and I felt about each other. I didn't want to get him in trouble but if I didn't and this could save me and my family I had to do it. I held out my hands and he took them. I saw flashes of everything I thought come. He let go after he saw me guess. Which meant he still didn't know.... I think.

"Hmm interesting she seems to be telling the truth,"

"Truth or not she still has to die Aro. She knows to much," Caicus said.

"But you let Bella live and look at her she's a vampire. Besides if I told anyone they wouldn't believe me I would be thrown into the nut house," I said more calmly then when I first talked to them.

"But there is still a chance that someone might believe you," Marcus said dully. I sighed trying to think of something else.

"I'm sorry dear Anna but there right, we can't bend the rules every time a human finds out," Aro said sadly. My face went hard. Aro looked at Edward and then in a split second Edward was in front of Nessie.

"No," Edward said. Bella rushed to his side to.

"I'm sorry but your daughter told her she was right when she could have denied it. Both her and Anna have to die,"

"No we don't," I said quickly. Aro looked at me again. "I have a gift. I can control peoples thoughts but so far only humans and shape shifters," I said using the term Edward gave the werewolves. "I tired it on Felix but it didn't work. But think about it. If you turn me how much it would magnify my gift. You can change me and leave Nessie alive," This sparked Aro's interest like I knew it would. I felt a jolt of victory shoot threw me.

"Come on Aro you can't be seriously thinking about changing her," Jane hissed. Aro looked at Nessie sadly and then another idea went through me.

"If you decided to change me I will be willing to stay here and join you," Aro looked at me shocked, " But only if you keep Nessie and her family alive," I said. Aro thought about this for a minute.

"You have given us a lot to think about dear Anna. Now if you will excuse us we need to talk about this for a minute. We will come back later when we have decided on what to do about this. Aro said and left along with Marcus and Caicus leaving us alone with everyone else to wait.

* * *

**A/N: END OF STORY!! OMG THE FIRST STORY I FINISHED SINCE 5th GRADE!!!!! Dont worry there will be a second story to this. Will be up Soon. =] We all know I can't wait to long with this story. =] **

**New questions:**

**How did you like the ending?**

**What should the Next story be called?**

**What do you think of the Anna and Alec conflict?**

**What do you think of them finally admitting to each other how they felt?**

**Whose the cuter couple Edward and Bella? Or Anna and Alec?**

**What do you think the virdict will be? Do you think there will be strings attached?**

**What the hell do you think the Romainians plans are?**

**Oh and since I'm computer stupid =] Are any of you guys interested in making a youtube trailer for my story to get a higher review and favroite rating?**

**Thanks. And remember REVIEW!!! ESPECIALLY SINCE THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!**

Oh No  
It's bad  
Got me feeling so weak  
When your holding my hand  
You smile I die  
Cause I don't wanna feel what I'm feeling inside  
It's to much it's to late  
I'm so into you  
I'd be crushed  
If you walked away  
I'd be lost  
I'd be drowning in gray  
I'd be rooted beyond repair  
If you weren't there  
I'd be crushed  
I swore  
I would be in control of myself  
What have you done with me  
Your lips (your lips)  
My skin (my skin)  
I don't know where ya end  
And where I begin  
I hate you  
But I love you  
So don't ever leave  
**~ There theme song CRUSHED by Lesley ROy ( you have to listen sooo good)**

I know you, who are you now?  
Look into my eyes if you can't remember  
Do you remember? Oh  
I can see, I can still find  
you're the only voice my heart can recognize  
But I can't hear you now, yeah  
I'll never be the same I'm caught inside  
the memories of promises of yesterdays  
and I belong to you  
I just can't walk away 'cuz after loving you  
I can never be the same  
And how can I pretend to never  
know you like it was all a dream? No  
I know I'll never forget the way I always felt  
with you beside me, and how you loved me then, yeah  
**~Never be the same- Red (listen too soo good. There 2nd theme song)**


End file.
